Destin renouvelé
by Shinjuki
Summary: Reprise de la Fic Changer le futur. Bella et Edward apprennent ce qui va se produire sur les deux années à venir. Comment vont-ils gérer cette situation? L'avenir sera-t-il plus radieux ou plus sombre maintenant qu'ils savent? Venez tenter votre chance
1. 1  Connaître l'avenir

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Bon commençons par le commencement car je ne veux pas me répéter.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et tous les lieux ne m'appartiennent, ils sont l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyers.

Ensuite, je reprends l'idée de l'auteure originale de Changer le Futur avec son accord.

J'avertis d'avance, je ne ferais pas de PoV. Ou alors si peu. Je m'en tiendrais donc à un mode de narration normal. Je préviens pour celles ou ceux que cela rebuterait ou choquerait.

C'est ma première sur Twilight, donc restez indulgent.

Je reprends cette fic car l'auteure originale a arrêté de la publier pour diverses raisons personnelles. Saw-v1, le traducteur, ma l'a confirmé. Et comme j'adore cette fic, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas tenter l'aventure. Donc je me lance dans ce nouveau défi.

Je rassure ce n'est pas ma première fic. je préviens aussi qu'elle n'est pas la principale. J'ai bien d'autres fics en cours qui concernent un autre univers. Donc pour celles et ceux qui apprécieront de lire cette histoire revue, il faudra prendre votre mal en patience.

Je crois ne rien avoir oublié. Ah si, l'histoire avancera un peu plus lentement. J'ai déjà écrit trois chapitres, et je verrais quand les poster. J'espère de tout coeur avoir des reviews me donnant vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre. Je pense rattraper assez rapidement là où l'auteure s'est arrêtée.

J'ai fini. Donc il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

TWILIGHT - DESTIN RENOUVELE

1 – Connaître l'avenir

Phoenix. Le soleil brillait fortement en ce vendredi. Isabella Swan, jeune fille de seize ans, regardait le paysage surchauffé. Le lendemain, elle prendrait l'avion pour rejoindre la petite ville pluvieuse et triste de Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Elle soupirait tristement. Depuis le divorce de ses parents, qui remontait à sa plus tendre enfance, elle ne passait que quinze jours par an dans cette ville, en compagnie de son père. Tout comme son géniteur, Isabella était souvent renfermée et avait du mal à exprimer clairement ses sentiments face aux gens. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux couleur chocolat et une peau diaphane. Et malgré le temps ensoleillé qui régnait à Phoenix, elle n'avait jamais pu attraper le bronzage du coin. Elle dénotait comparée aux autres filles du même âge. Isabella ne supportait pas d'être appelée par son prénom, elle ne voulait être appelée que Bella. Encore une lubie de sa chère mère à sa naissance. Bella ne lui en voulait pas pour autant car elle adorait sa mère. Bien qu'entre les deux femmes, Bella jouait plus souvent le rôle de mère envers sa propre mère. Très tôt, elle avait développé un instinct de protection envers sa mère pour l'empêcher de suivre ses lubies.

Bella n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds malgré son caractère introverti. Ah ses pieds ! Si seulement elle pouvait tenir debout juste vingt-quatre heures sans qu'elle ne se retrouve au sol, elle serait la jeune femme la plus heureuse du monde. Car Bella souffrait d'une malchance qui frisait l'indécence. Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où sa mère avait dû l'emmener pour lui plâtrer les jambes, ou les bras, même la faire recoudre. Si Bella l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu dès son plus jeune âge commencer une carrière télévisuelle style Big Brother qui aurait pu s'intituler « Les milles et une gaffes de Bella Swan ». Regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle se plongea dans ses pensées. D'autres souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Elle souffla fortement en pensant aux quinze jours qu'elle allait passer à Forks. Elle était ravie de revoir son père, mais pas de séjourner dans cette petite bourgade où il pleuvait tout le temps. Bella adorait le soleil. Elle se dirigea vers une étagère où étaient alignés des livres. Une dizaine, ses préférés, était rangée par nom d'auteurs. Tous l'avaient touché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors qu'elle les contemplait, la sonnette d'entrée retentit dans la maison. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de crier en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

- Maman, j'y vais, ça doit être le facteur, s'époumona-t-elle.

Bella devait souvent agir de la sorte car sa mère était d'une nature anxieuse. L'adolescente se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Elle trouva un paquet posé au sol. Elle le souleva pour voir que son mon y était inscrit. Elle vit au loin une fourgonnette qui tournait au coin de la rue. Elle ne s'en étonna pas. Fébrilement, elle ouvrit le paquet qui pesait son poids. Quatre livres y étaient rangés. Sa mère arriva d'une pièce voisine à ce moment-là.

- Merci maman, c'est vraiment super. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé, lui reprocha Bella.

- De quoi parles-tu, ma chérie ? demanda sa mère, interloquée.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as commandé ces quatre livres ?

Renée regarda les livres. Elle confirma à sa fille qu'elle ne les avait pas commandés. Bella supposa alors que le présent venait de Phil, le nouveau mari de sa mère. Elle remercia tout de même sa mère et monta dans sa chambre. Elle examina les livres et lut les résumés au dos des livres. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une quadrilogie. Elle ne reconnut pas le mon de l'auteur. Les livres avaient une couverture noire et portaient le nom Twilight.

- Au moins, ça me fera de la lecture pendant le voyage, se dit-elle tout haut. Bon voyons de quoi ça parle.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur son lit et commença à lire. Comme ses affaires étaient prêtes, elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure.

Dans une magnifique villa blanche avec de larges baies vitrées, un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux dorés jouaient tranquillement du piano. La mélodie qui s'en échappait était à la fois douce et élevée. Edward Cullen avait un don particulier pour la musique. Et le piano était son instrument de prédilection. Il avait dix-sept ans, et sa peau était aussi pâle que du marbre blanc. Il jouait consciencieusement, se coupant du monde extérieur. Une fourgonnette au loin se dépêtrait sur le chemin boueux pour arriver jusqu'à la villa. Une voix mutine s'éleva dans les airs.

- Hé Edward, il y a un colis pour toi, lui cria la voix.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit. Il n'attendait rien de particulier. Il se demanda ce que sa sœur avait encore pu lui commander. Le temps de formuler sa question et de la diriger vers la sœur en question, celle-ci lui répondit.

- Désolé, je ne t'ai rien commandé dernièrement. Mais puisque tu en parles, lui dit la même voix mutine.

Edward soupira d'agacement. S'il s'agissait encore d'une des nombreuses blagues de ses frères et sœurs, ils allaient l'entendre. La fourgonnette était enfin parvenue à destination. La sonnette retentit. Edward se leva pesamment. Il entendit la fourgonnette repartir aussitôt. Intrigué, il accéléra le pas. D'habitude, quand sa famille recevait un colis ou autre chose, le livreur attendait toujours car il était certain d'obtenir un pourboire assez généreux. Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un paquet posé au sol. Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux hérissés apparut. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond. Tous les deux avaient la peau blanche, et nulle imperfection n'apparaissait sur leurs visages, comme sur celui d'Edward. Celui-ci prit le paquet et referma la porte derrière lui. Il déballa le colis pour découvrir quatre livres. Quatre livres noirs avec des couvertures différentes, écrits par le même auteur. Une femme apparut. Edward la fixa et se dirigea vers elle. Comme pour les autres, elle avait aussi une peau parfaite et de magnifiques yeux dorés. Elle avait des cheveux bruns-roux qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos.

- Merci maman, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, le remercia Edward.

Et il lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Esmée, la mère en question, fut surprise par ce geste car Edward n'était pas habituellement une personne tactile. Elle lui sourit légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais j'en suis ravie.

- Comment ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as commandé ces livres ? demanda-t-il en désignant les livres qu'il portait d'une main.

Esmée regarda les livres sans les reconnaître.

- Je suis désolé mon chéri, mais je n'ai rien fait de tel.

Edward maîtrisa la surprise peinte sur son visage.

- Pas grave, ça me fera passer le temps. Merci quand même, maman.

Le jeune homme repartit dans sa chambre, laissant sa famille perplexe. Edward se demandait si finalement il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses suppositions. Avec une famille comme la sienne, l'humour était l'un des passe-temps de la famille Cullen pour profiter de l'immortalité. Car cette famille singulière avait un secret, ils étaient des vampires, ce qui expliquait la perfection de leurs traits. Edward s'installa dans son lit et commença à lire.

A Phoenix, dans sa chambre, Bella avait dépassé le premier chapitre depuis une heure. Et elle était … Elle ne savait pas comment elle était. Le premier chapitre l'avait laissé sans voix, et ses sentiments étaient aussi partagés que chaotiques. Le premier chapitre la décrivait parfaitement ainsi que son départ de Phoenix et son arrivée à Forks. Elle ne parvenait pas à admettre qu'elle lisait sa propre histoire. Elle croyait vivre l'histoire comme dans le livre « L'histoire sans fin ». Elle s'était immédiatement reconnue. Alors que la décision n'avait été prise que depuis deux jours, elle lisait ce qui lui arriverait probablement. Elle en ait été soufflée. Elle s'interrompit pour relire les résumés. Elle les lut plus attentivement pour être certaine de bien comprendre. Vampires. Se pouvait-il réellement que de telles créatures puissent exister ? Elle se mit à rire fort à cette idée. N'importe quoi ! songea-t-elle. Et qui étaient Edward et Jake ? Elle reprit néanmoins sa lecture. Irrémédiablement sa curiosité avait été piquée, et elle ne décrocha pas de la journée.

Dans la villa Cullen, Edward ne cachait pas sa peur. Sa famille était en danger. Il n'avait pas pris plus d'une heure pour lire le premier tome de la saga Twilight. Et il était effrayé. Une humaine connaissait leur secret. Elle savait qui ils étaient, et elle avait écrit une histoire autour d'eux. Finissant à peine son livre qu'il jeta, il se précipita sur son ordinateur pour tout savoir de l'auteur. Au bout d'une heure de recherches intensives, en passant par différents moteurs de recherches et mots affiliés, il ne trouva rien, rien sur l'auteur. Il souffla légèrement mais l'angoisse l'avait submergé. Une angoisse assez forte pour imprégner sa chambre, et la faire ressentir à son frère Jasper, le compagnon d'Alice. Bien avant que son frère ne lui pose de questions, Edward répondit.

- Ce n'est rien Jasper, j'ai juste été … surpris par ma lecture, répondit d'une voix faible le vampire.

S'obligeant au calme, il scruta les pensées de son frère qui interrogeait sa femme, Alice. Celle-ci secoua la tête négativement. Aucune vision ne lui indiquait ce qui avait paru effrayé son frère. Edward respira, bien que cela ne lui soit pas nécessaire. Il agissait ainsi, plus par réflexe. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait lu. En imaginant que l'histoire qu'il venait de lire soit vraie, il tomberait dans peu de temps amoureux d'une humaine qui partagerait son amour. A la fin du livre, le jeune vampire avait compris que l'humaine était son âme sœur. Bella Swan. Edward connaissait le sheriff de la ville de Forks. Mais il ignorait jusqu'à ce jour que celui-ci avait une fille. Et si tout ce qui était écrit dans ce premier tome était vrai, que lui réservait comme surprise les trois autres tomes ? Avait-il envie de le savoir ? Alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas encore, Edward culpabilisait déjà de la faire entrer dans son univers. Pour mettre fin à ses interrogations, il décida de lire les trois autres tomes en prenant son temps. Même si sa fantastique mémoire vampirique retenait tout ce qu'elle enregistrait, Edward prit son temps pour mesurer chaque pas qu'il accomplirait dans cette histoire. Et la journée s'écoula dans cette douce torpeur.

Bella ne termina le premier tome qu'en début de soirée. Elle avait dévoré le premier livre. Elle s'était parfaitement reconnue tout au long de l'histoire. Et à la fin du livre, elle voulait croire à l'existence des vampires, et surtout à Edward. Elle en était tombée amoureuse. Evidemment, elle avait frémis au vue de nombres de situations dangereuses dans lesquelles elle se retrouverait. Mais rien que pour ressentir la force de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le vampire de cette histoire, elle était prête à nouveau à courir le risque. S'arrêtant d'un coup sur cette pensée, elle s'interrogea. Prête à nouveau à courir le risque ? Comme si elle l'avait déjà vécu. C'était une sensation étrange qu'elle éprouvait. Elle dut mettre fin à ses réflexions quand son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

- Il est temps pour l'humaine de retrouver son humanité, dit-elle avec un sourire rieur.

Bella n'avait pas vu le temps filer. Sa mère n'avait même pas osé la déranger, ce qui était un exploit, nota la jeune fille. Elle prépara un solide repas pour sa mère et elle. Elle cria pour la prévenir et commença à manger. Bella connaissait assez sa mère pour savoir que celle-ci mangerait quand elle en aurait envie. L'adolescente mangea rapidement pour remonter dans sa chambre. Elle avait envie de continuer sa lecture, mais il lui restait encore quelques affaires à ranger. A contrecœur, elle s'arma de courage. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, sa valise et son sac à dos étaient prêts. Elle fit une rapide toilette et s'allongea pour dormir. Malheureusement pour elle, Bella ne trouva pas le sommeil car son esprit revoyait en image tout ce qu'elle avait lu. Après avoir tourné une heure dans son lit, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet pour se saisir du deuxième tome. Et elle commença à lire le deuxième volet de ses aventures. Du moins de leurs aventures, comme elle aimait à le penser.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber sur Forks. Edward terminait tout juste le quatrième tome de la saga Twilight. Et il restait sans voix. Son esprit restait focaliser que sur une seule information, il serait papa. Il aurait un enfant avec Bella alors que celle-ci serait humaine. Il trouvait la chose aussi incroyable qu'invraisemblable. Malgré son incroyable mémoire, le jeune vampire se sentit obliger de vouloir relire les livres pour être certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé ou pour ne pas avoir laissé échapper un événement quelconque. Reprenant le premier tome, il constata à sa plus grande stupeur que la couverture était vierge. Ouvrant l'ouvrage, il ne put cacher sa surprise. Tous les mots avaient disparu. Il se saisit des trois autres tomes et constata le même phénomène. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de tout ce qui lui arriverait sur les deux prochaines années.

- Très bien, se dit-il. Résumons. Je vais tomber amoureux de Bella qui sera mon âme sœur. Je vais la quitter en la faisant souffrir et en me faisant souffrir. Nous nous retrouverons, nous nous marierons et nous aurons une magnifique fille. Mais au milieu de tout ça, nous devrons affronter James, les Volturi, Victoria, une armée de nouveau-nés, des modificateurs.

Edward était vraiment perplexe. En tant que vampire âgé de bientôt cent ans, il avait été le témoin de plus d'une étrangeté. D'ailleurs, aux yeux d'autres clans de vampires, la famille Cullen était une étrangeté dans le monde du surnaturel. Des vampires végétariens. Ils ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux. Faisant fi de ces considérations, Edward se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il avait lu. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Au fil de sa lecture, il était tombé amoureux de Bella, et il avait hâte de la connaître. Mais il devait envisager toutes les possibilités. Et surtout devait-il en parler avec sa famille ? Devait-il les prévenir ? Malheureusement, il ne lui restait plus la moindre preuve à leur fournir. Mais pour se convaincre lui-même de la véracité de tout ce qu'il avait lu, Edward devait absolument rencontrer _sa chanteuse_, comme disait Aro. Et si elle existait réellement, il devait se préparer. Déjà, il avait décidé d'agir différemment.

Sans prévenir sa famille, Edward sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour chasser. Il se dirigea droit vers le nord en repérant des cerfs. Il en tua trois pour se rassasier. Après avoir enterré les carcasses, il repartit en direction de Forks. Il prit la direction du petit commissariat de la ville et se dissimula dans l'ombre. Se concentrant, il se focalisa sur les pensées des personnes présentes, jusqu'à trouver celles du sheriff Swan. Il écouta par la suite la conversation qui s'ensuivit. Le sheriff Swan, Charlie, annonçait que sa fille serait là le lendemain matin à partir de onze heures. Edward n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Avec sa vitesse vampirique, il partit en direction de la maison de Charlie. Celle-ci était vide. Edward s'y introduisit sans difficulté. Un parfum tentateur et puissant lui accrocha les narines. Ses yeux devinrent d'un coup sombre. Se laissant guider par l'odeur, il monta à l'étage et découvrit la chambre de sa future âme-sœur. Une odeur alléchante et irrésistible y régnait alors que son occupante était absente depuis longtemps. Toujours guidé par l'odeur, Edward ouvrit un tiroir d'une commode et sortit un vieux t-shirt délavé. Il le porta à son nez et l'huma. Le parfum le frappa si fort qu'il grogna. Tout ce qu'il avait lu commençait à prendre vérité. Il enfourna le vêtement dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit de la maison comme il y était entré. Se perdant dans les bois, il passa la nuit à humer le parfum qui était resté accroché au t-shirt. Il se tortura pour résister à la fragrance de ce parfum. Il savait que l'odeur de sa Bella serait plus forte quand il la verrait, mais ce vêtement constituait la première étape avant de la voir enfin. Il ne rentra qu'au petit matin. Il tomba sur son autre frère et sœur, Emmet et Rosalie qui revenaient d'une de leurs interminables sorties.

Emmet était un grand brun avec une forte musculature. Rosalie était une magnifique jeune femme blonde à la beauté à couper le souffle. Emmet l'interpela en le voyant.

- Oh Ed, tu étais sorti. Et … bonté divine ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le couple avait vu les yeux du jeune vampire. Celui-ci tenta de les ignorer. Seulement il connaissait la curiosité maladive de son grand frère, et il savait que celui-ci ne le lâcherait pas s'il ne trouvait pas très rapidement une réponse satisfaisante. Il opta pour une partie de la vérité.

- Au cours de ma chasse, j'ai senti une odeur alléchante, répondit avec calme Edward. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je me gère.

Rosalie était perplexe devant la réponse de son frère. Edward entendit les propos de sa sœur.

- Non je te rassure Rose, tout va bien. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler à Carlisle. Je vais parfaitement bien. Je monte dans ma chambre.

Sans attendre, Edward disparut dans sa chambre. Emmet et Rosalie trouvèrent étrange le comportement de leur frère. Des enfants de Carlisle et d'Esmée, Edward a toujours été celui qui avait eu le meilleur contrôle de sa soif. Le voir dans cet état les rendait suspicieux et inquiets. Ils rentrèrent à leur tour.

Bella venait d'arriver Forks. La veille au soir, elle n'avait que peu dormi, trois heures. Elle avait dû abandonner sa lecture au milieu du tome deux quand les mots commencèrent à devenir flous et à se mélanger. Elle s'était rattrapée durant le vol de quatre heures qui l'avait déposé à l'aéroport de Washington. Son père était venu la chercher avec sa voiture de fonction. Durant les deux heures de route jusqu'à Forks, le père et la fille n'avaient échangé aucune parole. Bella avaient entamé le tome trois de la saga et ne cherchait même pas à découvrir le paysage qui l'environnait. Ce silence convenait parfaitement au père et à la fille. Bella interrompit sa lecture quand Charlie lui signala qu'ils étaient arrivés. En désespoir de cause, Bella encorna la page où elle s'était arrêtée. Toujours en silence, ils sortirent de la voiture. Charlie monta les affaires de sa fille dans sa chambre. Bella resta dehors, savourant l'atmosphère pluvieuse de la ville, et sa future vie. Elle avait fini par se convaincre que tout ce qu'elle lisait reflétait la vérité. Et il lui tardait de rencontrer les Cullen, sa future famille, plus particulièrement Edward. Voyant son père avec ses affaires, elle marcha dans ses pas. Dans sa chambre, la jeune femme brisa le silence instauré entre eux.

- Merci papa de m'accueillir. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de venir vivre ici. Et je sens que je vais me bien plaire.

Charlie fut gêné par ce flot de paroles. Jamais le père et la fille n'échangeaient autant de paroles. Et montrer son affection, encore moins.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir. Je te laisse t'installer. Tu dois être épuisée. Nous mangerons dehors.

Bella hocha simplement la tête. Après que son père eut quitté la chambre, elle déballa ses affaires. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle devait demander une chose importante à son père. Elle ressortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers comme une furie. Elle loupa la dernière marche et s'écrasa contre le sol. Son père se précipita hors de la cuisine.

- Super ! Premier jour, et me voilà déjà face contre terre, maugréa Bella entre ses dents.

- Ca va ? demanda son père. Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

- Non, je te rassure.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de courir comme ça ?

- Juste une question, en rapport avec ça, désignant son état. C'est qui le docteur de la ville ?

- Le Dr Cullen. Un excellent chirurgien. Notre ville a de la chance de l'avoir. Et sa famille est vraiment sympathique. Bien que leur fille aînée ait un problème avec la vitesse.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Bella. Son père venait de lui confirmer tout ce qu'elle désirait. Charlie interpréta mal ce sourire. Ensuite ils sortirent, dînèrent dans le restaurant habituel et rentrèrent. Durant cette sortie, Bella se montra affable. Elle donna des nouvelles de Renée et de Phil, commenta sa vie au lycée et salua les quelques amis de son père qu'elle reconnut grâce aux livres. L'après-midi, Charlie sortit. Bella se retrouva seul, lisant tout son soûl la troisième tome. Elle entama le quatrième tome au moment où Charlie rentrait. Il rayonnait de plaisir, et la jeune femme savait pourquoi. Dès lundi matin, elle trouverait sa vielle fourgonnette rouge que lui amèneraient Billy et Jacob Black. Jacob, dit Jake. Le principal concurrent d'Edward. Un frisson parcourut Bella à cette pensée. De ce qu'elle avait lu à la fin du tome trois, une trêve avait été conclue avec les loups-garous, mais Jake avait décidé de couper les ponts avec elle. Cet état la désolait, et elle culpabilisait. Mais il lui restait encore le dernier tome à lire.

Bella sortit un plat surgelé qu'elle enfourna dans le micro-onde. Avec son père, ils dînèrent en silence. A la fin du repas, elle fit la vaisselle, embrassa son père sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre. Elle fit sa toilette, se brossa les dents, ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'installa pour lire confortablement le dernier tome. Et durant cinq heures, elle lut le dernier tome. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était retenue, mais la fin de l'histoire avait eu raison d'elle. Et elle était ébahie. Elle deviendrait mère. La mère d'une enfant mi-mortelle, mi-immortelle. L'inconcevable s'était produit. Elle, Bella Swan, future Mme Cullen, jeune fille gauche et quelconque, deviendrait un vampire en mettant au monde une magnifique et incroyable jeune fille. L'adolescente en pleurait de joie. Elle avait envie de crier son bonheur. Mais auparavant, il lui faudrait traverser bien des épreuves. Maintenant qu'elle était avertie, elle était bien décidée à agir de façon différente pour pouvoir réussir au mieux. Et la première chose à changer serait sa façon de se comporter face aux autres. Elle allait devoir accepter de soutenir le regard des autres, de ne pas rejeter les cadeaux qu'on lui offrait, de se montrer plus attentive dans son comportement envers Jake, de se montrer patiente envers son père et tant d'autres détails qui la définissaient. Un travail de longue haleine l'attendait. Elle soupira doucement. Cependant, le jeu en valait la chandelle quand elle y réfléchissait. Car au bout de ses efforts, elle recevrait les plus belles récompenses qui soient, l'amour d'Edward, sa fille Renesmée et une famille aimante. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait et se félicitait de ses bonnes résolutions, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et … elle le vit. Elle vit son ange. Elle vit son âme sœur qui la fixait aussi avec surprise. Surprise fugace qui fut remplacé par un sourire en coin. Le cœur de Bella s'emballa. La fiction venait de rejoindre la réalité, la réalité se fondait dans la fiction. Désormais plus rien n'existait pour Bella que les deux yeux dorés qui la fixaient avec amour. Elle ne pourrait désormais plus vivre sans sentir ce corps froid plaqué contre le sien. Elle ne pourrait plus se sentir entière sans le ressentir au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais d'autres hommes que celui qui se trouvait en ce moment devant sa fenêtre, perché sur une branche d'arbre. Elle lui appartenait corps et âme. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait la séparer de lui.


	2. 2  Quand le coeur parle

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je veux déjà remercier les personnes qui ont mis cette fic dans leur favori et qui m'ont laissé des review. Vous n'êtes pas nombreux, et je le comprends. J'espère au fil du temps que mon style vous conviendra mieux pour apprécier ma vision de cette histoire.

Réponses :

**Jenny Tesson** : j'espère que tu continueras à me laisser des messages. mais j'ai appris que le traducteur revenait avec de nouveaux chapitres, donc à suivre.

**Diana** : heureux de te l'entendre dire. en espérant que tu continues ainsi.

**Lover87** : ouais mais je crois que je vais changer certaines choses

**Saw-v1** : déjà lu mais ce sera différent. tu verras par la suite

voilà. je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter. j'espère juste que plus de personnes liront ce nouveau point de vue.

Bonne lecture

* * *

TWILIGHT - DESTIN RENOUVELE

2 – Quand le cœur parle

Edward avait passé le samedi à chasser et à respirer le parfum de Bella. La chasse lui avait permis de s'éclaircir les idées et de penser à ses différentes options. Mais il lui manquait l'essentiel, rencontrer _sa chanteuse_. Le soir, il s'était rendu chez le sheriff Swan. La voiture de police était garée dans l'entrée. Avec son ouïe, il entendit le peu de conversation entre le père et la fille. Entendre la voix de la jeune femme lui procurât un sentiment de bonheur. La vérité prenait forme. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture de police et huma l'air. Le parfum de Bella stagnait encore dans l'habitacle cloisonné. L'odeur de la jeune femme le frappa avec une force plus violente que celle du t-shirt. Il respira encore quelques secondes afin de s'habituer à ce parfum qui le torturait. Ensuite il repartit en direction de la forêt pour s'éloigner de sa drogue. Il était déjà intoxiqué. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de cette odeur si succulente. Il ne rentra pas chez lui.

Il erra le reste de la journée hors de chez lui, se demandant comment agir. Plus que l'odeur maintenant, il avait envie de contempler Bella. Mais serait-il assez fort pour ça ? Il avait pourtant déjà pris sa décision. Il se nourrit d'un puma avant de repartir en direction de la maison de Bella. La nuit était tombée. Fixant la fenêtre, il remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte et qu'une lumière était allumée. Qui était assez fou pour laisser une fenêtre ouverte ? Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour le savoir. La question était maintenant de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi Bella avait-elle laissé la fenêtre ouverte ? D'après les livres, elle avait pris cette habitude après leur première véritable rencontre, après la découverte de la vérité. Edward jugea impensable ce qu'il envisageait. A moins que par inadvertance elle n'ait oublié. Bella pouvait se montrer distraite. Le jeune vampire sourit à cette idée. Il patienta sous un arbre, attendant qu'elle finisse de se coucher. Pour passer le temps, il se concentra sur les battements de cœur de la jeune fille. Il remarqua à quel point le rythme des battements du cœur de _sa chanteuse_ variait souvent. Il entendait les pages d'un livre qu'elle tournait avec fébrilité. Edward s'interrogea sur la nature du livre. Il savait que Bella adorait lire. Et même relire des livres qu'elle possédait déjà. Puis le mouvement de tourner les pages cessa pour laisser place à des pleurs silencieux. Edward resta interdit. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu bouleverser sa Bella ? Mû par la curiosité, et résistant difficilement à sa curiosité, il grimpa à l'arbre qui donnait sur la chambre. Et là il la vit. Bella en chaire et en os. Bella avec son sang appétissant. Sa Bella à peine couverte pleurant. Edward en ressentit des frissons de plaisir. Il resta figé sur place. Et soudain l'inconcevable se produisit. Elle regarda dans sa direction. Aussitôt leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Bella retint son souffle. Edward ne pouvait plus penser. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. Bella cessa de pleurer. Inconsciemment, Edward eut un sourire en coin. Bella leva sa main comme au ralenti pour l'inviter à entrer. Edward n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il crut que la jeune fille faisait signe à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui. Interprétant mal son geste, Bella l'appela d'une petite voix.

- Edward …

Le son figea une nouvelle fois le jeune vampire. Le simple fait que son nom soit prononcé par Bella suffit à le faire fondre. Si son cœur s'était mis à battre, il aurait eu des palpitations. Il aurait senti un feu intense lui parcourir l'échine. Son simple nom prononcé lui faisait ressentir déjà tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers _sa chanteuse_. Bella s'était levé de son lit et l'invitait une nouvelle fois à venir. Edward était fasciné par le courage de la jeune femme. Il sauta de sa place pour s'accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre. Bella eut un hoquet de surprise et recula. Mais elle n'interrompit pas le contact visuel. Elle contemplait enfin son ange. Celui qui la ferait vibrer pour des siècles. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, les deux amoureux se contemplant mutuellement. Puis Edward parla le premier.

- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il galamment.

Le son de la voix du vampire fut comme une décharge électrique pour la jeune femme. Elle cessa automatiquement de respirer. Edward souriait, sourire en coin et yeux pénétrants.

- Respire Bella, s'amusa le vampire. Nous venons juste de te rencontrer, et tu prends déjà de mauvaises habitudes.

Les mots réveillèrent Bella de sa stupeur. Et elle répondit tout aussi rapidement à la blague.

- Arrête de m'éblouir comme ça. Je sais que tu fais ça naturellement, mais pense à mon pauvre cœur.

- Ton cœur est la seule chose qui m'importe en ce moment.

- C'est étrange, nous nous rencontrons à peine, et nous discutons comme si nous étions déjà ensemble.

- Comment ? demanda Edward.

Et il s'engouffra avec la grâce d'une panthère dans la chambre. Prudemment il se recula de Bella car son arôme était encore plus puissant en cet instant.

- Bien que je me sois rassasié de ton odeur depuis hier, j'avoue que je suis encore … troublé. Mais ça ira avec le temps. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Bella continuait à fixer le vampire. Elle ne concevait pas encore qu'un homme aussi parfait puisse s'enticher d'elle. Elle le contemplait, fasciné. Les battements de son cœur étaient erratiques. Elle se posa une main dessus pour retrouver son calme. Une fois de plus, il l'éblouit.

- Tu … m'éblouis encore, dit-elle difficilement.

- Pardon, je ne le fais pas exprès. C'est un truc intrinsèque à ma condition de vampire. Je suis un prédateur, ne l'oublie pas.

- Non tu es mille fois mieux que ça. Et je n'ai pas assez de mots pour le décrire. Bien que l'auteure des livres que j'ai lus ne te rende pas assez hommage.

- Comment ? Toi aussi tu as reçu des livres décrivant notre histoire ? demanda Edward, surpris.

Bella lui désigna les quatre livres posés sur la table de chevet. Lentement, le vampire contourna le lit et s'empara des livres. Comme pour lui, les livres étaient désormais vierges. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune humaine.

- Incroyable. Tout a disparu comme pour moi, précisa-t-il.

- cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose, nous venons de changer notre histoire. Puis-je ? demanda-t-elle.

Edward renifla et l'autorisa à s'approcher. Bella était bien consciente que son Edward était encore fragile à cause de sa présence. Lentement, elle fit le tour de son lit, s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son vampire. Elle posa juste sa main sur le visage parfait du jeune vampire. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Le contact contre la peau froide du vampire surprit la jeune fille. En même temps un feu violent s'empara d'elle qui la fit frissonner. Edward s'empara doucement que la main de jeune femme et la renifla copieusement. Même si un grognement s'échappa, Bella entendit ce doux murmure qui ressemblait à un ronronnement.

- Je pensais que ce serait plus difficile que ça. Mais je ne veux pas brûler les étapes. Il faut que nous avancions à notre propre rythme.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Bella. Cependant, et pour être certaine qu'il n'y aura pas de malentendu, Edward, tu es la plus belle âme que je connaisse. Et quoi qu'il se passe, je n'appartiens qu'à toi. Pour toujours et à jamais tant que nous vivrons tous les deux.

Si le jeune vampire avait pu pleurer, il aurait fondu en larmes. Bella venait de lui renouveler ses vœux de mariage. Edward resta sans voix, et le sourire éclatant de son âme sœur l'éblouit. Bella rit.

- Ca change, c'est moi qui t'éblouis maintenant. Au moins je progresse. Maintenant je suis irrévocablement et inconditionnellement amoureuse de toi.

- Moi de même.

Edward se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. Le simple contact des lèvres du vampire sur celles de la jeune fille coupa le souffle de celle-ci. Elle cessa de respirer. Edward interrompit leur timide premier baiser pour se reculer. Bella dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se remettre à respirer à nouveau. Edward dut lui-même reprendre son souffle pour contrôler sa soif. Son venin était sur le point de jaillir.

- Il faut … que … nous prenions notre temps, dit-il dans un souffle.

Bella hocha la tête. Son corps était en feu. Son esprit était en ébullition. Elle ne désirait en cet instant que recommencer à embrasser son vampire. Elle porta le bout des doigts de sa main droite à ses lèvres pour ressentir encore le contact glacé des lèvres du vampire. Edward trouva ce geste d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Si son esprit ne tardait pas à trouver une occupation, il ne se donnait pas longtemps pour perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il exerçait encore sur ses instincts.

- Bella, comment envisages-tu l'avenir maintenant que nous le connaissons ? Il faut te protéger, mais aussi protéger notre famille.

Bella eut du mal à revenir dans la réalité. Elle flottait sur un petit nuage où plus rien n'existait que le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Le vampire dut se racler la gorge pour la sortir de sa rêverie. Et il renouvela sa question.

- Heu, jusqu'à maintenant je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Il me semble que le plus important est que nous évitions la rencontre avec James, Victoria et Laurent. De cette rencontre découle toute une série d'évènements qui nous mettront en danger. Cependant, il faut que nous ayons le clan des Quileute de notre côté pour ma transformation. Et plus particulièrement de Jake puisqu'il est le véritable Alpha.

A l'évocation du nom du jeune indien, Edward ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Bella devina facilement la cause du mécontentement de son ange adoré.

- Edward, nous savons tous les deux que je te choisirais. Et toujours.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'agace. C'est le fait qu'il s'imprègne de notre fille. Et qu'elle-même semble aussi répondre à cet amour. Je trouve ça … déstabilisant et gênant.

- Je t'avoue que je partage ton point de vue. Moi aussi j'ai été choquée que l'amour de notre fille se partage entre nous et Jake. Je peux t'assurer que quand cela arrivera, je mettrais une distance plus que raisonnable entre ces deux là. Je veux profiter de notre fille, pas la partager.

- Tu oublies mes sœurs, mon amour. Alice ne te laissera pas agir à ta guise. Et Rose promet d'être une tante surprotectrice. Mais là c'est de ta faute.

- De ma faute ? s'emporta Bella. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, ce n'est pas toi qui voulais expulser _cette chose_ – et j'insiste sur le terme – de mon ventre pour que je puisse vivre.

- D'accord, tu marques un point. Mais reconnais que nous n'étions pas préparés à une telle éventualité. Et tu souffrais tant. J'ai eu peur pour toi durant tout le long de cette partie de l'histoire. Mais je te jure que nous agirons mieux. Savoir que notre fille sera si merveilleuse.

- Et si exceptionnelle, termina la jeune fille. J'ai hâte de la porter en moi. Mais je me demande si ta théorie était vraiment la bonne. Que son don est l'inverse du mien. Je suis certes un puissant bouclier, mais le fait qu'elle communique en montrant tout ce qu'elle voit me fait plus penser à ton don ou à celui de Aro.

- Je ne le pense pas. Bella, tu es une personne si renfermée alors que notre fille sera si expressive, affirma avec fierté Edward.

- A t'entendra parler comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu ne m'aimes que dans le but de donner naissance à notre enfant.

Edward éclata d'un rire silencieux. Bella fut abasourdi par la beauté de ce rire cristallin qui la chamboula. Une incontrôlable envie d'embrasser son vampire monta en elle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Edward entendit le cœur affolé de sa belle. Il retrouva immédiatement son sérieux. La peine se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Bella, tu agis vraiment comme une enfant.

- A qui la faute. J'ai un Adonis dans ma chambre qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Je réagis en simple humaine.

- Et tu agiras comme telle jusqu'à ta transformation. Mais avant d'envisager tout ces problèmes, nous devons savoir comment nous comporter auprès de ma famille. Et comme tu ne sais pas jouer la comédie ou mentir, je te parie que tu leur sauteras dessus lundi quand tu les verras.

- Maintenant que je vous connais, tu ne peux pas me demander de les ignorer.

- Et surtout ils ne risquent pas de comprendre comment une humaine n'a pas peur de nous, soupira Edward.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à préparer le terrain, indiqua la jeune femme. Et à ce propos, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc en lisant le livre. Ca concerne Jasper. Sans méchanceté, vous dîtes toujours de lui qu'il ait celui qui a le plus de mal à se contrôler à cause de ce qu'il a vécu. Mais vous ne pensez pas que ça peut venir de son don d'empathie. Mets-toi à sa place. Vivre en permanence avec six vampires qui luttent contre leur nature profonde. Vois-tu où je veux ne venir ?

Edward analysa la remarque de Bella. Jasper, avec son don d'empathie, pouvait faire ressentir à n'importe qui les sentiments qu'il désirait. Mais à l'inverse le frère d'Edward ressentait les sentiments des autres. Et chez les vampires, la soif cumule tous les sentiments. Soudain, le vampire comprit le raisonnement de sa chanteuse. Lui-même n'avait jamais envisagé ce don sous cet angle. Il trouvait le don de son frère agréable pour détendre parfois des atmosphères surchargées.

- Bella, tu as compris mon frère mieux que nous alors que nous vivons depuis si longtemps. Il faudra que nous lui présentions des excuses. Nous étions tellement obnubilés pour notre protection par rapport à lui que nous n'avons jamais songé à prendre en compte son don. Et son histoire est tellement sanglante et désespérée. Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots avec Carlisle.

- Attends que je sois là, supplia Bella. Il faut aussi qu'il s'habitue à mon odeur comme toi. Et pas la peine de m'objecter que je mets ma vie en danger. Le fait de te connaître est déjà un danger. Un danger si tentant.

- Le lion s'éprenant de l'agneau, indiqua Edward.

- Quel idiot cet agneau, quel masochiste ce lion ! cita Bella. C'est du déjà vu. Nous n'avons pas besoin de reprendre notre histoire depuis le début.

Edward eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée. Bella fit de même. Ils se souriaient tous les deux en repensant à leur première véritable discussion dans les bois, d'après le livre. Cependant tout était différent. Bella s'approcha et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles glacées d'Edward. Leur baiser dura un peu plus longtemps que le premier. Edward y mit fin comme pour reprendre son souffle. Il illuminait de plaisir.

- Je parviens de mieux en mieux à supporter à ton odeur. Ma soif n'est pas encore totalement calmée, mais j'y parviens. Et nous venons de nous rencontrer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, nous avons tout le temps pour nous entraîner, dit-elle malicieusement.

Edward réagit instinctivement. Connaissant sa Bella, il savait que l'utilisation de ce terme dans sa bouche avait plusieurs significations. Il se devait de réagir.

- Bella, je ne serais pas aussi vertueux que dans le livre, et je m'autoriserais peut-être quelques écarts, mais je ne te ferais pas courir le moindre risque, l'avertit le vampire.

Une moue de tristesse apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. La lecture du livre lui avait appris combien elle pouvait se montrer enthousiaste et entreprenante quant à leur future intimité. Et là Edward venait de lui bouder son plaisir.

- Tu n'es pas drôle du tout, bouda Bella. J'ai toute confiance en toi.

- Bella, nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre relation, et tu veux déjà discuter de ça. Attends un peu que je me sois totalement désinhibé de ton odeur. Et je te promets de faire des efforts dans ce sens.

La jeune fille eut un sourire triomphant. Tout d'un coup, Edward eut la désagréable sensation de s'être fait piéger.

- Donc nous avons un accord. Et comme je ne veux pas que tu te sentes lésé, je t'accorde le droit de m'offrir un cadeau par mois. Je sais que Alice ne va pas me lâcher, et que je vais être une poupée entre ses mains, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu en rajoutes.

- Bella, Bella ! souffla de désespoir Edward.

Au moins n'était-il pas tout à fait perdant dans ce compromis, songea le jeune vampire. Bella avait retenu certaines leçons de sa lecture. Elle comprenait mieux les intentions de sa famille derrière les cadeaux. La jeune femme ne put empêcher un léger bâillement étirer sa mâchoire.

- Il est temps pour l'humaine de dormir. Cela fait presque trois heures que nous parlons. Et le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever, d'ici quatre heures.

- Non, ne pars pas, supplia la jeune fille. Je veux encore parler. Je peux tenir.

Malencontreusement pour elle, par habitude, elle se frotta les yeux pour essuyer toute trace de fatigue. Edward sourit d'amusement. Bella était une femme passionnée. Sans un mot, Edward la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et la posa avec délicatesse dans son lit. Bella voulut protester mais il l'en empêcha avec un baiser.

- Dors mon amour. Je serais là ce soir dès que Charlie sera endormi. Nous aurons tout le loisir de discuter.

- Tu promets ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Pour toute réponse, il la recouvrit de sa couverture, lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Edward était sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à s'élancer. Il se retourna avant de disparaître.

- A ce soir mon ange. Tant que nous vivrons tous les deux.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le vampire disparut dans la nuit. Bella ne l'entendit pas bondir et courir dans la forêt. Pour sa première nuit, et malgré une lutte acharnée, elle s'endormit avec joie. Elle savait que sa destinée était en marche et que plus rien ne pourrait la faire reculer. Elle n'avait plus peur d'affronter l'avenir. Elle dormit d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur.

Dans les bois, Edward courrait à perdre haleine si cela lui était possible. Il était fou de bonheur. Il venait de rencontrer sa Bella et il avait tenu. Il avait réussi. Il savait désormais qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Quand il rentra chez lui, il rayonnait. Il était euphorique. Les Cullen étaient présents au grand complet. Carlisle était installé dans son fauteuil avec une revue médicale. Esmée lisait un magazine de décoration d'intérieur. Emmet et Jasper jouaient à un jeu vidéo sur la télé géante. Rosalie, nonchalamment posé à côté de son compagnon, lisait une revue de grand couturier italien. Alice était au téléphone à discuter avec le comptable de la famille pour fructifier la fortune déjà importante de la famille.

A l'entrée d'Edward, jasper s'interrompit car il ressentit l'extrême euphorie de son frère. Le jeune vampire flottait encore sur son petit nuage et faisait abstraction des interrogations silencieuses de son frère. Il dut parler pour sortir son frère de ses pensées.

- Edward, que t'arrive-t-il ? Et où étais-tu passé ? demanda légitimement son frère. Et pourquoi es-tu aussi heureux ?

La dernière question fit que tout le monde scruta le jeune vampire. Et l'évidence leur apparut. Edward illuminait. Même si son frère avait réussi à la ramener sur terre, il ne parvenait pas à se départir du sourire niais qui restait figé sur son visage. Alice dut même interrompre sa conversation. Edward tenta malgré tout d'afficher une expression neutre. Seulement, avec des vampires comme parents, le plus subtile changement ne passait pas inaperçu. Et dans ce genre de cas, cacher la vérité devenait impossible. Et Edward ne parvenait pas encore à rendre son visage impassible. Soufflant fortement, il opta pour une partie de la vérité.

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose, dit sérieusement le jeune vampire.

Immédiatement il perçut les pensées de sa famille. Elles étaient aussi diverses et variées suivant la personnalité des vampires présents. Edward se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé aux personnalités de sa famille. Chaque membre était venu s'ajouter suivant des situations particulières. Edward comprit aussi qu'il n'avait jamais été très ouvert envers eux pour leur exprimer son amour. Il décida de faire amende honorable.

- Avant de vous parler ce qui me touche, je me dois de vous présenter des excuses à tous.

Cette introduction stupéfia tout le monde. Et une seule pensée lui parvint – qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Edward sourit en les entendant.

- Rosalie, je vais commencer par toi. Je te demande pardon d'avoir été aussi peu avenant quand tu es apparue dans cette famille. Je suis comporté comme un grand frère jaloux, comme quand des parents annoncent à leur premier enfant qu'un second arrive et qu'il devra le prendre en charge. En te voyant, je pensais que tu mettrais notre famille en danger car tu ne passes pas inaperçue avec ta beauté lumineuse. Même si Carlisle pensait que tu aurais pu être ma compagne, je me refusais de vivre moins que ce qu'il éprouvait envers Esmée. Je te rejetais pour ces raisons. Mais au fil du temps je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu es une sœur merveilleuse. Et je te demande pardon de ne pas te l'avoir montré au début. Et reconnais que maintenant que tu as Emmet, tu ne pourrais plus te séparer de lui.

Le discours d'Edward laissa sans voix la blonde vampire. Le jeune vampire continua sur sa lancée.

- Emmet, tu es le meilleur grand frère que l'on puisse désirer. Malgré ton esprit libertin et ton côté grand gamin, tu es une force tranquille qui apporte une franche gaieté à l'immortalité. Ne pas t'avoir pour nous faire rire finirait par nous rendre fou. Tu nous pousses à concevoir avec amusement sans que nous ne nous prenions au sérieux. Rien que pour ça, ta place est amplement mérité parmi nous.

Le grand vampire regardait son frère avec de gros yeux.

- Alice ! Alice ! Le bon petit lutin de cette famille ! J'espère que pour une fois tu me laisseras m'exprimer en mettant ton don de côté. Tu nous apportes l'exubérance et la sécurité avec ton satané don. Tu veilles sur nous à ta manière, et je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ça. Tu es à la fois une sœur et une amie pour chacun de nous. Tu nous manipule si facilement que l'on ne peut rien te refuser. Et rien que parce que tu parviens à nous faire tourner en bourrique, surtout Emmet, je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de rejoindre notre famille.

Pour le coup, Alice ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là, trop interloquée par le comportement de son frère. Et elle tentait vainement de savoir quel événement avait pu changer le comportement de son frère. Celui-ci fixa Jasper.

- Jasper, je te présente toutes mes excuses. Et dans peu de temps, la famille fera de même. Mais je te présente mes excuses pour le fait de t'avoir donné le sentiment que je me sentais supérieur à toi pour un tas de raisons futiles. De nous tous, tu es peut-être le plus courageux et le plus fort. Et sache que je ne me suis jamais cru supérieur en toi dans n'importe quel domaine, et plus particulièrement sur le plan de la soif. Bien au contraire, tout comme pour Carlisle, tu mérites mon respect et mon admiration. Tu es un frère toujours attentionné pour nous afin que nous puissions cohabiter dans la bonne humeur. Tu es bien meilleur que moi dans de larges domaines.

Jasper ressentit tous les élans de la vérité dans le discours de son frère. Celui-ci avait parlé avec son cœur, sinon avec son âme. Jasper en était bouleversé. Mais il s'interrogeait sur le sens des paroles de son frère.

- Esmée, tu es la mère qui a su admirablement remplacé celle que j'ai perdue – bien que mes souvenirs soient vagues. Tu es le pilier de notre famille, et tu partages ton amour pour nous sans aucune modération. Tu es si heureuse quand tu nous as autour de toi que j'éprouve de la honte à ne pas te montrer plus souvent mon affection. Nous sommes les enfants que tu as perdus, et tu es la mère que nous regrettons. Tu nous aides à supporter notre immortalité avec ton affection inconditionnelle. L'immortalité sans toi ne serait pas pareille. Tu nous montres chaque jour comme le partage de l'amour est important au sein d'une famille. Tu mérites tout le respect que les enfants devraient avoir à l'encontre d'une mère, et même plus pour nous supporter à chaque minute qui passe.

Si Esmée avait pu pleurer, il aurait été certain qu'elle aurait pleuré de joie. Elle tenait fébrilement la main de son mari. Carlisle attendait patiemment. Edward prit une profonde inspiration.

- Carlisle, notre socle, notre exemple. Si tu ne nous avais pas réunis autour de toi, nous serions sans doute à l'heure actuelle des monstres sans consistance. Tu es l'exemple même de l'abnégation, du renoncement de soi. Même si au début de notre vie, j'ai pu paraître assez détestable de par ce qui m'arrivait, sache que je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu es le ciment de cette famille qui s'est réunie autour d'une idée novatrice et qui nous permet de conserver notre humanité. Tu es le père compréhensif et encourageant que tout enfant rêverait d'avoir à ses côtés pour effacer les doutes et les peines. Mes mots peuvent paraître pauvres pour exprimer toute l'affection et toute la reconnaissance que je te témoigne. Tu restes à ce jour la perfection que je rêve un jour d'atteindre. Notre famille ne serait pas une famille sans ce qui te constitue toi. Nous recelons tous quelque chose de toi par ton exemple. Tu nous montres chaque jour la voie à suivre.

Carlisle eut un sourire indulgent pour son premier fils. D'habitude, si peu expressif, Edward venait de discourir sur chaque membre de la famille et avait vidé son cœur. Le jeune vampire sentit comme si un poids avait levé de ses épaules. Un silence s'installa pendant une minute. Puis Esmée se leva brusquement et enlaça son fils. Carlisle se joignit à eux. Le médecin éprouvait de la fierté et de l'amour pour son fils. Emmet toussota. Edward se détacha de ses parents.

- Petit frère, je ne sais ce qui t'arrive, mais c'est la première fois que tu nous parles avec autant de cérémonie. Donc ça mérite une petite récompense, dit avec un sourire sadique le vampire géant.

Avec sa vitesse vampirique, Emmet mit son bras gauche autour du cou de son jeune frère et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux cuivrés. Il fut suivi par Jasper et Alice qui réclamaient leur part de récompense. Edward tomba au sol sous le poids des trois vampires. Ils riaient aux éclats. Rosalie restait en retrait, encore trop stupéfaite par la déclaration de son frère. Esmée le remarqua et mit fin à la dispute. Les trois vampires se relevèrent immédiatement. Edward entendit la supplique de sa mère. Le jeune vampire s'approcha de sa grande sœur.

- Rose, j'espère ne pas t'avoir blessé. Je veux juste que désormais nos relations ne soient entachées par un sombre passé. J'ai été un parfait égoïste.

- Non Edward, je comprends. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu m'avais rejeté. Mais tu as raison, tout comme toi, je n'aurais pas pu éprouver moins que ce que ressentent Carlisle et Esmée. Et je te rassure, ma colère est passée depuis longtemps puisque j'ai fini par trouver le compagnon qui me convenait. Et c'est pour le mieux. Car j'adore mon nounours, termina Rosalie malicieusement.

Emmet réagit au quart de tour.

- Tu vas voir qui est un nounours, Madame Les Talons …

Le vampire ne put finir que sa phrase que Rosalie le fusillait du regard. Par contre, Edward avait entendu la suite dans l'esprit de son frère. Et il se promit de faire chanter son frère si celui-ci le cherchait trop. Il eut un sourire en coin qui ne trompa personne. Malgré cette bonne humeur retrouvée, Carlisle n'oubliait pas que cette discussion avait un tout autre but. Un but assez important aux yeux de son fils pour l'obliger à mettre à nu son âme.

- Fils, si tu nous disais maintenant le vrai but de ce discours. Tu nous as préparé comme il se devait, et tu as fait amende honorable. Alors dis-nous tout maintenant.

Tous les vampires redevinrent sérieux sur l'heure. La confrontation avec sa destinée se décidant en ce moment. Edward regretta d'un coup que Bella ne fut pas à ses côtés pour lui insuffler un peu de son courage. Jeune humaine qui ne craignait pas de se retrouver seule avec sept vampires. A cette pensée il se mit à sourire. Repensant à son ange qui devait encore dormir, il s'arma de courage. Il retrouva le contrôle de ses émotions et attrapa une nouvelle goulée d'air. Sa famille le fixait intensément, attendant le moment de révélation.

- J'ai demandé à vous parler car j'ai une annonce. Une annonce qui bouleversera notre vie. Et je suis pas seul impliqué. Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance. Et de croire en moi. Après ça, il nous faudra chasser.

La famille du vampire commençait à entrevoir les futurs propos du jeune vampire. Mais ils attendirent patiemment que celui-ci reprenne. Edward se rendait soudain compte que la vérité était plus difficile à annonce que prévu. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de reprendre.

- J'ai …, bégaya-t-il. J'ai …

Et il ne finit pas sa phrase.


	3. 3   La raison écoute

Salut tout le monde !

Je continue comme je suis parti. je suis content de voir qu'un certain nombre de personnes ont accroché à ma façon d'écrire. J'avance lentement sur cette fic, mais ce n'est pas pas plus mal. Vous verrez par la suite.

Rewiews :

**Alvina26** : Saw-v1 continue d'envoyer des chapitres de l'original, je me demande combien il en reste. mais bon comme je me suis lancé et que je change, on verra ce que ça donne, en espérant que tu reste accrochée. je ne suis pas si sadique. bien que je vais m'amuser souvent à agir ainsi. je respecte l'idée de l'auteur, et c'est vrai que c'est un bon plan de départ qu'Edward se mette bien avec sa famille.

**Aliecullen4ever : **je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais je vais en faire. je vais même peut-être aller un peu plus loin que la fin. a voir.

**Diana** : je voulais pour ce début un Edward hésitant, et il le restera sur bien des points.

**Mrs Esmée Cullen** : oui pour un début, je voulais que ces deux là se reconnaissent assez facilement. mais tout ne sera pas rose.

**Orsolya** : je vais faire de mon mieux. c'est ma première fic sur Twilight

Je remercie encore celles et ceux qui mettent cette fic dans leur favori. Espérons qu'ils se fassent connaître au fil de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

TWILIGHT - DESTIN RENOUVELE

3 – … La raison écoute

Bella se réveilla tard dans la journée. Elle se leva en s'étirant. Un sourire aux lèvres. Soudain une angoisse la saisit. Elle se rappela avec une clarté saisissante tous les événements de la nuit précédente. Elle porta instinctivement les mains à ses lèvres pour pouvoir ressentir la brûlure froide des baisers de son vampire. Elle avait cependant besoin d'une preuve tangible. Elle vit alors les livres posés sur sa table de chevet. Elle ouvrit le premier pour constater qu'il était vierge. Dans une certaine mesure, elle fut rassurée car cela prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Divers détails de la soirée revinrent à sa mémoire. La beauté féline d'Edward. Sa voix cristalline. Leur longue conversation. Les choix qu'ils devraient prendre. Beaucoup trop d'informations pour un premier réveil. Bella sentit une migraine pointer à l'horizon. Elle était pourtant heureuse. Elle avait trouvé son âme sœur. Et elle était éperdument amoureuse. Et Edward aussi. Elle se leva toute guillerette.

Se fiant aux souvenirs du livre, elle se doutait qu'elle se trouvait seule car son père était parti retrouver son ami Billy pour une partie de pêche. Elle était donc seule. Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur car elle devait répondre aux courriers électroniques de sa mère. Le poussif ordinateur s'alluma. Au vue du temps de réaction de la machine et de sa connexion, Bella savait qu'elle avait le temps de faire un brin de toilettes et de se préparer un petit repas. Après sa toilette, l'ordinateur commençait tout juste à afficher la page de présentation du système. Elle descendit dans la cuisine. Elle trouva un mot de son père qu'elle lut.

_Ma chérie, tu semblais si fatiguée que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je te laisse un peu d'argent si tu veux faire des courses ou sortir. A ce soir._

Le mot était bref et fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle vérifia le contenu du frigo pour constater que son père se nourrissait aussi mal que dans le livre. Elle se fit un bol de céréales avant de remonter dans sa chambre avec son repas. Elle s'installa devant l'ordinateur et ouvrit sa messagerie. Le temps que sa connexion daigne lui ouvrir son courrier, elle mangea tout en réfléchissant. Elle songeait à son vampire. Et à son tout nouvel univers. Alors qu'elle appréhendait de venir à Forks auparavant, elle savait maintenant que c'était dans cette petite ville grise que se jouerait son destin. Elle ne regrettait plus sa décision. La vie de la jeune femme prenait une tournure des plus fantastiques, avec ses nombreux dangers et incertitudes. Car même si elle connaissait leur avenir, elle ne pouvait pas se départir du sentiment que tout ne se passerait pas aussi bien. Soient les événements seraient pire, soient ils seraient moindres. Bella était partagée entre ces deux inquiétudes qu'elle jugeait légitime. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. Pourtant elle se sentait sereine quand elle pensait à ce qu'elle obtiendrait en retour, une famille aimante. Et le fait qu'elle ferait partie d'une famille de vampires passait au second plan. Et pour l'éternité, elle aimerait. Une rougeur colora ses joues. Sa messagerie venait d'apparaître. Elle salua sa mère et la rassura. Elle ne parla pas de sa rencontre avec Edward. Elle jugea qu'il était encore trop tôt. Elle voulait dans un premier temps que son père connaisse son âme sœur. Mais là encore, elle devrait prendre des précautions. Car sous des dehors peu ouverts, Charlie se montrerait assez protecteur envers elle. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle communiqua avec sa mère avant de la saluer. Elle s'habilla et décida de faire des courses. Pour le moment, elle devait se comporter en jeune fille sage et s'occuper de son père. Elle partit en direction du centre ville.

Dans la villa Cullen, la consternation se peignait sur les visages des vampires. Edward venait d'avouer son amour pour une humaine. Il se remémorait le pénible moment qu'il avait passé.

Hésitant, il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Emmet l'avait encouragé à sa manière.

- Bon Edward, tu vas nous faire lanterner encore longtemps comme ça, s'impatienta le géant.

Le jeune vampire avait pris une nouvelle inspiration et avait tout déballé, parlant d'une voix éraillée.

- J'ai rencontré mon âme sœur et elle est encore humaine. Je vous demande de patienter avant de me sauter dessus. Et elle sait ce que nous sommes.

Et Edward s'était tu. Les réactions ne s'étaient pas fait attendre. Un fracas de pensées avait envahi l'esprit du jeune vampire avant de faire place à la consternation. Et il durait maintenant depuis une minute, chacun jugeant de la meilleure manière à agir. Edward décida de s'expliquer.

- Ecoutez, je sais que la chose peut vous paraître dangereuse, mais je vous demande de croire en nous. Rosalie, Bella est digne de confiance. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer encore comment elle sait, mais elle nous connaît. Et nous devons encore nous revoir ce soir pour discuter ensemble. Alice, je te demanderais de ne pas lui sauter dessus quand tu la verras.

Hélas, Alice avait en ce moment-même une vision. Edward vit la vision de sa sœur. Bella était assis avec eux dans le réfectoire du lycée. Et la jeune fille parlait joyeusement. La vision s'estompa. Edward soupira. Lui qui espérait profiter de sa chanteuse avant de la présenter à sa famille.

- Oh Edward, Bella est si belle. Et nous allons devenir de grandes amies. Elle se considère déjà comme faisant partie de la famille, annonça la vampire.

Edward souffla ostensiblement. Les événements se mettaient en marche un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Carlisle toisa son fils de façon indéchiffrable. Plusieurs questions agitaient le père de famille. Son fils les perçut.

- Comme je l'ai dit, Bella et moi avons besoin de temps pour prendre certaines décisions, indiqua à nouveau le jeune vampire.

- Edward, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les livres que tu as reçu hier ? demanda Jasper, comme si une soudaine idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Le jeune vampire fut confondu que son frère ait deviné aussi rapidement. Il n'eut pas besoin de formuler sa réponse. Son état émotionnel répondit pour lui. Jasper le ressentit. Il poussa un peu plus son avantage.

- Donc la réponse est oui. Et si ce matin tu étais si euphorique, c'est que tu as pu parler à Bella. Donc je suppose qu'elle a reçu elle aussi le même genre de livres. Donc la vraie question est de savoir de quoi traitaient ces livres. Et comme elle est au courant pour nous, ces livres nous concernent.

Avant même qu'Edward ait réagit, Emmet avait filé dans la chambre de son frère pour rechercher les livres en question. Le jeune vampire sourit. Il savait déjà ce qu'il se passerait. Emmet redescendit, désappointé, tenant les quatre livres. Il les tendit à Carlisle. Le vampire tourna les pages. Elles étaient toutes vierges.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, fils ? demanda Carlisle interloqué.

- Après les avoir lus, toutes les pages sont devenues vierges. Et il est arrivé la même chose à Bella, expliqua le jeune vampire.

- Et outre ce fait, que racontaient ces livres ? demanda Rosalie avec suspicion. Car j'ai du mal à croire ton histoire. Carlisle, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'un pareil phénomène ?

- Jamais. Mais notre monde comporte tant de mystères. Rien que notre existence est un mystère en soi. C'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à devenir médecin après ma transformation, je voulais comprendre nos origines. Durant mon séjour chez les Volturi, je pensais trouver des réponses. Je fus pourtant déçu. Ce qui est une des causes de mon départ.

- Là tu m'apprends un fait qui n'était pas tout à fait décrit dans le livre, remarqua Edward. Pour te répondre Rose, je dois d'abord en discuter avec Bella. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ces livres racontaient deux ans de la vie de Bella depuis son arrivée à Forks. Et divers événements … dramatiques ont suivi. Ne m'en demandez pas plus pour le moment. Je veux être prudent sur les choix que nous devrons prendre. La seule chose de sûre, c'est que je la transformerais le moment venu. Ne sois pas horrifiée Rose, Bella le désire pleinement. Et elle vous surprendra, et notre famille s'agrandira d'une façon étonnante.

Edward ne put cacher le sentiment d'amour et de fierté qui le submergea en pensant au fruit de son union avec Bella. Sentiment que perçut évidemment Jasper. Et il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment. Il reconnaissait celui de l'amour, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond. Un sentiment comparable … à celui qu'éprouvaient Carlisle et Esmée quand ceux-ci les observaient. Jasper eut peine à croire qu'un tel sentiment puisse émaner de son frère. Il se demanda si son don ne lui jouait pas soudainement des tours. Esmée prit la parole.

- Très bien, Edward. Nous vous laisserons agir à votre guise. Mais ne tarde pas trop. Si tu m'assures que cette Bella deviendra l'un d'entre nous, je veux la connaître. Et je sens que je l'aime déjà. Elle est parvenue à faire chanter ton cœur, et tu affirmes qu'elle est ton âme sœur. Elle t'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur qui tu étais réellement, elle t'a permis de nous rapprocher de nous. Alors agissez comme bon vous semble.

- Merci maman, dit Edward ému.

Il enlaça affectueusement sa mère. Rien que pour cette raison, Esmée était déjà acquise à la cause de son fils et de sa future fille. Emmet commençait déjà à envisager toutes les blagues qu'il pourrait sortir devant la jeune fille. Alice concoctait mille et un projets. Jasper s'interrogeait sur les risques que cette fille allait leur amener. Carlisle recherchait dans sa formidable mémoire, trois fois centenaire, s'il n'avait pas déjà entendu parler d'un pareil phénomène. Rosalie semblait assez contrariée par cette nouvelle. Mais elle décida de faire des efforts puisque son frère avait fait le premier pas. Elle ne prendrait de réelle décision quand voyant la jeune humaine. Emmet s'apprêtait à poser une question qu'Edward le coupa.

- Vous la verrez demain. Je vous conseille de chasser. Son sang est de loin le plus appétissant que je n'ai jamais connu. Il est une tentation constante pour moi pour de multiples raisons. Mais j'y résiste assez bien, je te rassure Carlisle.

Le père de famille se montra soulagé – et une fois n'était pas coutume – fier de son fils. Il lui tardait à lui aussi de connaître de cette fameuse Bella. Une nouvelle question se forma dans l'esprit du médecin qu'Edward l'intercepta pour y répondre.

- Franchement je ne sais pas. Déjà, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Jasper soit si perspicace. Je comptais en discuter avec elle pour voir comment nous comporter demain. Nous ne pouvons pas nous afficher dès son premier jour. Déjà que les élèves ont les esprits embrouillés par leurs hormones et autres inepties de leur âge, je ne tiens pas à la mettre mal à l'aise en la mettant directement sous les feux de la rampe. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

- Tiens, tiens, sourit Emmet avec un grand sourire. Elle n'aime pas être embarrassée. Je sens que l'on va bien rigoler.

- Emmet, si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui la mette mal à l'aise, le prévint Edward en grognant, ça ira mal pour toi, nounours.

- Oh mais c'est que le petit Eddie sortirait les crocs pour protéger sa chère humaine, se moqua le géant.

Le grognement du jeune vampire monta graduellement. Alice intervint sur l'heure.

- Du calme Edward, Bella sait ce qui l'attend. Elle remettra Emmet à sa place. Rosalie, ce ne sera pas la peine de le défendre. Tu auras une jolie récompense si tu te tiens bien. Ton nounours sera tout gentil avec toi.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage pour que Rosalie et Emmet se comprennent d'un regard. En fin de compte, cette jeune fille commençait à gagner un peu d'estime dans le cœur éteint de la jolie blonde. Emmet grogna de frustration avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Il comptait bien profiter de cette humaine pour prendre sa revanche sur son frère. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombât, Edward dut tout de même subir les assauts de sa famille sur le contenu des livres. Il résista fermement. Ses parents respectèrent son choix.

Quant la nuit tomba définitivement, Edward fut le premier à partir pour chasser afin de revoir son ange. Il trouva rapidement sa proie au nord de la forêt, un puissant puma dont il se reput avec lenteur. Ses sœurs et frères chassaient vers l'ouest. Avec sa vitesse, il ne prit pas longtemps à revenir vers Forks, et vers l'objet de ses désirs.

Après ses courses de l'après-midi, Bella avait déballé ses affaires. Elle avait reconnu certains jeunes de son âge qui feraient parti de sa vie. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, elle les avait évités. Elle avait fait des courses pour quinze jours. Le frigo débordait. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle s'était attelée à la cuisine, mijotant des repas pour les trois jours à venir. Son père rentra en début de soirée. Elle l'embrassa sur le joue à peine la porte d'entrée franchie. Charlie fut pour le moins surpris. Il regarda sa fille avec … consternation. Il remarque à quel point elle semblait heureuse. Pour ne pas dire euphorique. Le sheriff ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Durant les années écoulées, Bella s'était toujours plainte à demi-mots de Forks où le soleil ne brillait que rarement. Il remarqua aussi que comme à son habitude, sa fille s'était blessée au vue des trois pansements qui entouraient les doigts de sa main gauche. Il se demandait de qui elle pouvait bien tenir une telle maladresse.

Ils s'installèrent à table. Charlie lui parla de sa partie de pêche avec son ami. Bella lui raconta ses courses. Les deux sujets ne prirent que cinq minutes. Le repas se termina dans un silence qui satisfaisait le père et la fille. Ensuite, Charlie s'installa dans le canapé pour suivre un match de base-ball. Bella débarrassa la table, fit la vaisselle et embrassa son père avant de monter se coucher. Au moment où elle était à mi-chemin des escaliers, Charlie l'interpela.

- Bella, es-tu … sûre que tu te sentiras mieux ici ? demanda péniblement Charlie.

- Papa, ne te bile pas comme ça pour moi. Je t'assure que je vais très bien. Forks est fait pour moi. Et d'ici peu j'aurais des amis passionnants, affirma avec un sourire mystérieux la jeune fille.

Bella fila dans sa chambre. Elle souffla doucement. Elle savait que par cette simple réponse elle avait rassuré son père. Et avec un peu de chance, ça serait suffisant pour introduire Edward dans leur vie ainsi que le reste de la famille Cullen. Elle devrait pourtant agir avec diligence car Billy Black n'appréciait pas, mais vraiment pas, la famille Cullen à cause de leur état. Malgré le traité, Billy ne faisait pas confiance aux Cullen. Et Bella ne tenait pas à se retrouver au cœur d'une division de la future meute comme elle l'avait lu. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour signaler à Edward qu'elle l'attendait. Un vent frais s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant tomber la température de trois degrés. Elle frissonna légèrement. Elle enfila un pull par-dessus son débardeur vert mauve à fines bretelles. Elle s'installa devant son bureau et commença à sortir certains de ses anciens cours pour vérifier qu'elle était à jour. Cependant, l'impatience de voir Edward la submergeait. Si durant la journée, elle était parvenue à faire abstraction de sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme, à cette heure, il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose. Il lui tardait qu'il se présente devant sa fenêtre.

Elle se leva et prit un livré posé sur une étagère. Elle s'installa de façon confortable dans son lit et se mit à lire. Une heure passa avant de se sentir observé. Bella releva pour voir Edward perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Immédiatement, elle posa son livre pour sauter de son lit et rejoindre son vampire. Malheureusement elle se prit les pieds dans le drap et commença à tomber. Des bras de pierre la relevèrent.

- Est-ce que ça va Bella ? s'inquiéta Edward.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre d'accident m'arrive. Et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois jusqu'à ma transformation.

- Hum, j'oubliais qu'il faudra aussi te protéger contre toi-même et ta malchance légendaire.

- Edward je ne suis pas en sucre, n'exagérons rien, reprocha vertement Bella à Edward. Avant toi, je m'en suis toujours sortie.

- Oui mais maintenant tu as un petit ami vampire prêt à tout pour que rien ne t'arrive. Tiens, le match vient de se terminer.

Effectivement, Bella entendit le pas lourd de son père qui montait els escaliers et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Bella et Edward faisaient silence. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps que Charlie s'endorme. Celui-ci avait le sommeil facile. Il dormait paisiblement.

- Ton père espère que sa surprise de demain te fera plaisir, lui apprit Edward.

- Ma fameuse fourgonnette rouge. Il me tarde la conduire. Elle a une si belle histoire. A ce propos, je veux te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que c'est toi qui me l'as détraqué dans le livre ?

- En toute franchise, sachant tout ce qui t'es arrivé, et à l'approche de notre mariage, il se peut que soit moi, ou un membre de la famille, ait jugé opportun de te garder en vie en l'aidant dans sa belle mort.

Edward parut gêner par cette confession. Bella le regarda sévèrement.

- J'y tenais moi à ma camionnette rouge. Vous êtes pas croyables à me choyer comme ça. J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir mon libre arbitre par moment.

- Bella, tu fais partie de la famille. Et dans une famille, on protège chacun de ses membres. Il faudra t'y habituer.

- Dans ce cas, on va faire un marché, décida la jeune femme.

Edward s'installa dans le lit en prenant ses aises. Il s'allongea et entremêla ses mains derrière sa tête. Il sourit, se doutant du marché. Les émotions de Bella s'affichaient clairement sur son visage.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je veux garder ma camionnette jusqu'à notre mariage. En contrepartie, je vous autorise à … la modifier en fonction des besoins. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit aussi criard que le tank anti-missile que tu m'as offert dans le livre.

Edward partit dans un éclat de rire discret. Le son ravit la jeune femme.

- D'accord. Rien d'ostentatoire en apparence. Mes frères et Rosalie seront ravis par cette idée.

Bella eut une moue dubitative. Edward avait accepté sa proposition trop facilement. Elle fut d'un coup assailli d'un doute. Elle fixait son … petit ami avec un regard scrutateur, cherchant à déceler un piège. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle venait d'appeler Edward son petit ami. Ils en étaient déjà à ce point de leur relation en même pas vingt-quatre heures. La jeune femme se félicitait d'avoir reçu ces livres. Edward la fixa à son tour.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Tu sais comme il m'est frustrant de ne pas entendre tes pensées.

- Hein ! Quoi ? Non je me disais juste que nous étions tellement en avance par rapport à notre histoire. Ça donne le vertige.

- Bella, notre histoire sera différente. Elle l'est depuis que tu es venue t'installer et que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Imagine qu'un seul d'entre nous ait reçu ces livres, comment réagirais-tu ? Et j'ai de la chance qu'il ait été écrit de ton point de vue, sinon je ne te connaîtrais pas aussi bien.

- Si j'avais été la seule à l'avoir reçu, je pense que je me serais jetée sur toi dès que je t'aurais reconnu au lycée. Par contre, j'imagine que toi que tu te serais mis encore plus en retrait. Du moins jusqu'à l'accident.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Alors il est heureux que nous les ayons reçus ensemble. Et si tu venais t'installer près de moi. Tu ne vas pas rester debout toute la nuit.

Bella se mit à rougir. Elle allait passer sa première nuit dans les bras de son Apollon. Elle s'excusa bêtement auprès d'Edward pour avoir sa minute d'humanité. Elle se changea pour enfiler bas et haut de pyjama, se brossa les dents et se peignit les cheveux. Elle ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Edward n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Elle le contempla en soupirant amoureusement. Bella avait encore du mal à croire en cet amour fou. Pourtant cet amour existait rien que par la présence du vampire. Elle s'installa dans lit et se plaqua contre le corps de son vampire. Elle huma son odeur si florale. Le jeune vampire sourit.

- D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais ça, rie-t-il.

- Je sais. Mais tu sens si bon. Alors comment, ça s'est passé avec ta famille ?

Edward se lança dans un monologue où il détailla les réactions de sa famille. Bella écouta attentivement. A la fin du récit, elle s'interrogeait sur comment présenter la chose.

- Alors une petite idée pour de demain ? demanda Edward.

Bella réfléchit rapidement. Elle eut une soudaine inspiration.

- Edward, je crois que j'ai la solution à notre problème. Mais tu devras te comporter honorablement.

- C'est mon deuxième nom, tu le sais bien, dit-il en souriant.

- Alors voilà. Comme les Cullen vous ont adopté, on peut imaginer ce que j'ai connu Alice du temps où elle était encore adolescente avec ses vrais parents. Ensuite ils ont déménagé, et nous nous sommes perdues de vue. J'ignore tout de ce qui lui est arrivé. Et voilà qu'à la rentrée, elle me saute dessus en faisant croire que cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas revues. Ainsi elle m'introduit au cœur de la famille sans que cela ne fasse trop jaser. Bon il ne faudra pas pour autant que je me coupe des autres. Ainsi nous pourrons commencer notre relation sans que cela ne paraisse étrange. Et tu devras supporter les pensées salaces de Mike Newton.

- De tout ton plan, c'est la partie que j'apprécie le moins, bouda Edward.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le remettrais à sa place. Je suis préparée maintenant. Je ferais en sorte que mon amitié avec Angela se passe bien car l'ai remarqué que je la mettais trop facilement de côté.

- En parlant d'amitié, as-tu aussi une suggestion pour les Quileute ? Je t'avoue que cette partie me travaille à plus d'un titre.

- Là encore, nous devrons nous montrer prudents. Mais je n'agirais pas comme dans le livre. Je ne veux pas d'une méprise sur mes sentiments envers Jake. Bien que comme je le souligne dans le tome quatre, il y a de la magie. Et cette magie a à voir avec le problème de cette imprégnation propre aux loups-garous.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Edward. J'ai peur de ce que tu vas dire.

- Réfléchis. Tu connais les légendes des Quileute. Même si je ne fais rien, et que nous retardons notre rencontre, j'ai peur qu'il n'éprouve quand même des sentiments pour moi à cause de l'arrivée de Renesmée. Donc il faudra lui avouer la vérité à un moment ou un autre.

Edward grogna de mécontentement. Il n'appréciait pas l'analyse, pourtant intelligente, de Bella. Il espérait au fond de lui éviter cette partie de l'histoire. Se trouver en compétition face à un clébard ne lui plaisait pas. Bella lui caressa la joue pour le rassurer.

- Et que fais-tu à propos du fait que cela ne te plaisait pas qu'il soit si proche de notre future fille ?

- J'y ai réfléchi. Le seul problème est que l'imprégnation envahit totalement leur vie. Mais nous pourrons peut-être fixer des règles afin de limiter les allées et venues de Jake. Et je pense aussi à cette histoire entre Sam et Leah. Je me demande si cela ne soulagerait pas la future meute si Sam et Leah rompaient dès maintenant.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que nous intervenions dans cette histoire ? La nôtre me suffit pleinement, rétorqua le jeune vampire.

- Réfléchis un peu. Vous ne pourrez pas empêcher certains événements comme l'arrivée de Laurent, de James et de Victoria. Nous devrons sérieusement nous préparer. Et je …

Bella ne finit pas sa phrase car elle se mit à rougir, mais pas de gêne. Elle avait peur de formuler sa phrase. Dans une certaine mesure, cette pensée la faisait déjà passer pour un monstre égoïste. Edward arqua les sourcils. Il releva le menton pour qu'elle le fixât.

- Dis-moi ce qui te gêne, insista le vampire.

- Tu vas penser que je suis mauvaise si je te dis ma pensée.

- Bella, la seule personne mauvaise entre nous deux est celle à qui tu t'adresse, lui rappela Edward.

- Je t'interdis formellement de penser ça de toi, s'écria Bella. Tu es la plus belle âme que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

- Désolé. Il faut que je m'habitue encore cette idée. Je sais que tu connais mon histoire. Mais tu ne peux me demander de jeter aux orties une centaine d'années de doutes et de méfiance.

- Je comprends. Aies foi en notre amour. Ce que nous ressentons vient autant de nos cœurs que de nos âmes. N'en doutes jamais, assena avec conviction Bella.

La jeune fille était bien décidée à ne pas vivre le même mélodrame du livre avec les doutes d'Edward. Il reprit la discussion.

- Et si tu me disais ton idée maintenant.

- Hum …, soupira Bella. Je pensais que si nous éliminions James et Victoria dès leur entrée sur le territoire de Forks, il n'y aurait plus de problème. Je m'excuse de penser comme ça, mais c'est pour protéger notre famille.

Edward regarda Bella avec intensité. Lui-même avait envisagé une telle possibilité. Car les livres avaient été très clairs. Dès l'arrivée de ces vampires, toute une série de drames en découleraient. Cependant Edward voulait d'abord en parler avec Carlisle.

- Bella, tu n'es pas monstrueuse. Il est normal de vouloir protéger sa famille. Moi-même j'y ai réfléchi. Nous en parlerons avec Carlisle le moment venu.

- Le plus tôt serait le mieux. La peur me saisit les entrailles quand j'y repense. Le fait de mourir ne me dérange pas. Mais que notre famille connaisse un si grand péril me fait peur. Savoir que tu risques de me quitter pour ma sécurité me terrifie. Affronter une armée de nouveaux nés à cause de moi ainsi que les Volturi m'horrifie. Mettre la meute en danger est inenvisageable.

- Calme-toi Bella. Tu t'emballes trop facilement. Nous agirons pour le mieux, je te le promets. Prenons les problèmes les uns après les autres. Réglons d'abord le problème de notre entrée dans ta vie.

- Te voilà bien optimiste d'un coup, remarqua Bella. Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté, bailla Bella.

- Chut mon ange. Il est une heure du matin. Il est temps pour l'humaine de dormir. La journée de tout à l'heure sera longue.

- Je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne suis pas épuisée, objecta la jeune fille.

- Rassure-toi, je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ton réveil. Je te retrouverais ensuite au lycée.

Bella s'accrochait désespérément au t-shirt de son vampire. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter. Il était désormais son univers. Il était son soleil froid. Il remonta sur sa compagne la couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il commença à la bercer, la dorlotant entre ses bras de pierre. Bella ne tarda pas à s'endormir, hypnotisée par le son de la berceuse. Edward la composait au fur et à mesure que Bella s'enfonçait progressivement dans les bras de Morphée.

Comme dans le livre, Bella parla dans son sommeil. Edward fut ravi de l'entendre prononcer son nom plusieurs fois. Il fut cependant déçu de l'entendre prononcer les noms des Volturi ou de Jake. Pourtant il comprenait. La vie de Bella serait bouleversée durant les deux années à venir. Elle devait s'habituer à un monde où les créatures surnaturelles s'avéraient dangereuses. Même s'il se défendait d'en faire partie, une part de lui-même n'était pas encore prête à admettre cette vérité. Il lui faudrait un certain temps, et surtout l'amour de Bella, pour chasser cette idée. Car un être mauvais ne pourrait jamais engendrer une créature aussi merveilleuse, aussi fascinante que leur future fille. En y pensant, Edward affichait toujours un sourire extatique sur ses lèvres. Il ressentait une telle fierté dans ces moments. Bella sourit au même moment.

La nuit passa rapidement pour le jeune vampire. Il fut fasciné par les réactions de son âme sœur. Bella se réveilla aux premiers faibles rayons de soleil. Edward avait pris soin d'éteindre le réveil de sa belle. Elle lui sourit en voyant qu'il était resté toute la nuit. Elle bailla de contentement.

- Hum … je vais apprécier ce genre de réveil. Bonjour mon amour.

- Bonjour mon ange. Reposée ? s'inquiéta Edward.

- Dormi comme un bébé. J'aime me sentir dans tes bras.

- J'ai pris la liberté de fermer la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas que tu attrapes froid. Il faudrait remédier à ça pour les futures nuits.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. J'aime le froid de ton corps. Il me réchauffe.

- Peut-être. Je pense quand même qu'une couverture épaisse ne serait pas du luxe.

- Si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à nous acheter une couverture électrique chauffante. Ainsi tu pourras réchauffer ton corps.

L'idée enchanta le jeune vampire. Il songeait même à en parler pour sa famille. Ce problème étant réglé, Edward devait partir pour rejoindre sa famille.

- Je vais partir. Nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure. D'ici là, évite de te blesser. Je vais prévenir Alice pour notre petit plan.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle est déjà au courant et qu'elle se voit déjà m'embarquer dans tout un tas de magasins, maugréa la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Edward s'amusa de la réaction de dulcinée. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever. Bella le fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ? demanda Edward.

- Reviens ici et donne-moi un vrai baiser, exigea Bella. C'est la seule chose qui pourra m'aider à surmonter cette journée.

Le jeune vampire rit. Il revint près de Bella et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Immédiatement, le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa. Elle en réclama davantage. Edward se recula précautionneusement.

- Doucement Bella. Nous avons le temps.

Et Edward disparut avant d'entendre les récriminations de son amour. Bella fut frustrée sur le moment. Elle prit pourtant sur elle. La journée commençait bien.


	4. 4  Première phase

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Nouveau chapitre où nous suivrons les premiers pas de Bella et de la famille Cullen au sein de l'école. N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous convient par rapport à la fic originale. je me suis plus attardé que ce que je voulais, mais je crois que le résultat n'est pas mal.

Réponses :

**Jennyt** : j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes

**Mrs Esmée Cullen** : oui la rencontre est là avec ces doutes et ses rires.

**AlieCullen4ever** : oui Jazz trouve facilement la réponse car je trouve que dans les livres son don n'est pas assez exploité. tout comme son expérience. et puis je compte bien le sortir de sa réserve. la rencontre sera drôle mais je ne sais si j'ai vraiment réussi, à toi de me dire.

**Diana** : voici pour toi !

**Servin** : merci beaucoup. ça doit te changer de mes écrits HP

**Alvina26** : en espérant que cette rencontre ne te décevra. ce chapitre est important car il me permettra de savoir au travers de vos commentaires si je respecte assez les fondements des personnages de la saga.

**Fifer** : salut ! j'espère que tu me suivras par le suite

**Orsolya** : merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme. mais il y a certainement d'autres fics mieux écrites que le mienne. sur mes histoires HP, n'hésite pas à te faire connaître.

Bon voilà, donc voici ce nouveau chapitre. A celles et à ceux qui ne laissent pas encore de reviews, ce chapitre est assez important pour moi sur le caractère des différents protagonistes, donc vos avis comptent, merci.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

TWILIGHT - DESTIN RENOUVELE

4 – Première phase

Edward rentra rapidement chez lui. Sa famille l'attendait avec impatience, plus particulièrement Alice. Elle lui sauta pratiquement dessus au moment où il franchit le seuil de la villa. La sœur d'Edward était folle d'excitation.

- Edward, Bella est géniale. J'adore son idée. C'est vraiment bien pensé. Et si gentil de sa part. je l'adore.

- Alice, du calme, tempéra Edward.

- J'en ai déjà parlé aux autres. Et ils approuvent.

Edward regarda ses parents. Il craignait un peu leur réaction. Carlisle s'approcha.

- Edward, il nous tarde de la connaître, lui affirma le médecin.

- Je sais. Une petite chose quand même. Bella est sujette à … une malchance légendaire. Bella est du groupe sanguin O positif. Donc si tu pouvais commencer à prévoir un kit de premiers soins. Et Esmée, si tu pouvais faire des courses. Ainsi tu pourras inaugurer la cuisine.

La mère de famille fut ravie. Emmet souriait d'avance, pensant déjà à toutes les blagues qu'il pourrait faire à Bella. Edward se retourna face à lui.

- Emmet, je sais que la malchance sera ton sujet de plaisanterie favori, mais évites de me contrarier, le prévint le jeune vampire.

- Ben quoi ! s'offusqua le géant brun. Jamais, ô grand jamais je ne ferais du mal à ton âme sœur. Juste la taquiner un petit peu. Donc c'est une malchanceuse.

Edward souffla de désespoir. Dès qu'une bonne blague se profilait à l'horizon, Emmet avait la sale manie de toujours se trouver dans les parages. Le jeune vampire préféra ne pas s'en soucier. Il lui fallait maintenant se préparer à jouer son propre rôle.

- Une dernière chose, si Bella se montre assez … spontanée, ne vous offusquez pas. Elle a une telle hâte de vous connaître, dit doucement Edward.

- Mais nous aussi, dit Esmée. J'espère qu'elle appréciera ma cuisine. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai cuisiné. Emmet, je prendrais ta Jeep.

- Non pas ma Jeep, s'insurgea le vampire géant avec le regard d'un enfant suppliant.

- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant, s'agaça Rosalie. Esmée n'abîmera ton précieux jouet.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais au cours de notre chasse, rétorqua Emmet.

Aussitôt il vit les pensées salaces de son frère. La sexualité chez les vampires faisait partie du quotidien de leur vie. A l'exception d'Edward.

- Emmet, garde tes pensées pour toi, grogna le jeune vampire.

- J'espère au moins pour toi qu'elle te décoincera. Peut-être même qu'elle te fera quelques gâteries. Tu sais, ce genre de choses.

Les pensées d'Emmet atteignirent directement l'esprit du jeune vampire qui préféra s'enfuir directement. Il était le seul membre de sa famille à ne pas avoir franchi le pas décisif. Il monta avec dignité en direction de sa chambre. Emmet partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Monsieur se la joue grand prince, rigola le géant.

- Emmet, le rudoya Jasper.

Prenant la défense de son frère, le blond vampire fit ressentir à son frère de la culpabilité. Emmet perdit soudain de sa superbe. Il sentit un puissant besoin de s'excuser. Alice toucha le bras de son compagnon. Celui-ci arrêta de torturer son grand frère. Carlisle décida qu'il était temps pour tout le monde de se préparer.

Bella prépara le repas matinal avec enthousiasme. Charlie sirotait son café en surveillant la fenêtre. Bella avalait son bol de céréales. Elle savait que son père attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son ami avec le cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir. Sans compter qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Charlie s'apprêtait à parler.

- Bella, dit le sheriff gêné, je sais que ça va être ton premier jour, et que …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, le rassura Bella. Je suis certaine que l'école se passera bien. Je me ferais plein de nouveaux amis.

Ces mots rassurèrent le père de la jeune femme. Ils finirent le repas en silence. Bella débarrassa la table, fit la vaisselle et monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle s'habilla simplement, fit sa toilette. Au loin elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur qui soufflait. Elle sourit de plaisir. Sa voiture se garait dans l'allée. Son père l'appela. Elle courut dans les escaliers, traversa la cuisine et ouvrit la porte en grand, son sac de cours sur l'épaule droite. Deux amérindiens se tenaient devant la camionnette rouge. Charlie les saluait chaleureusement. Bella reconnut Billy et Jacob Black. Billy était dans un fauteuil roulant et portait un chapeau de cowboy qui cachait ses longs cheveux noirs. A ses côtés se tenait un adolescent de quinze ans au teint halé avec aussi de longs cheveux noirs. Elle descendit les marches. Elle ne fit pas attention et loupa la dernière marche. Elle tomba sur les fesses. Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et aida sa fille à se relever. Bella rougit d'excuse.

- Bella, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête comme réponse.

- Bon, tu te souviens de Billy ? Et de son fils Jacob ?

- Oui je me rappelle. Vous habitez à la Push, indiqua la jeune fille. Bien que je n'y sois que peu allée, je serais ravie de vous rendre visite un jour.

- Ca sera avec plaisir Bella, dit Billy en lui tendant sa main. Mon fils, tu jouais avec lui.

- Désolée, mes souvenirs sont assez vagues, s'excusa Bella. Mais je suis certaine que nous deviendrons des amis. Et puis vos légendes sont si fascinantes. Il est dommage que vous vous trompiez sur certains aspects. Toutes ne sont pas mauvaises si vous preniez le temps de discuter avec.

Bella fixait le vieil indien avec intensité. Lui-même regardait la jeune femme avec surprise et consternation. Charlie et Jacob étaient complètement perdus. Au moins la jeune fille se félicitait d'avoir fait preuve de subtilité pour n'être comprise que de Billy.

- Certaines légendes sont dangereuses malgré leur apparent caractère de gentillesse, exprima le vieil indien.

- Peut-être, mais ces mêmes légendes peuvent conduire à l'amour si on est conscient du choix que l'on fait.

Si Billy avait pu, il aurait sursauté dans son fauteuil. Que voulait lui dire Bella ? Le vieil indien fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'intervention de Charlie.

- Je ne comprends rien de votre charabia. Bella, voici ta … voiture. Je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas que ton père t'amène tous les jours au lycée. Jacob, tu lui montres ?

Jacob avait un sourire conciliant. Bella s'installa au volant de sa voiture. Jacob ouvrit la portière côté passager. Charlie et Billy se chamaillaient.

- Alors, tu t'y connais en voiture ? demanda le jeune indien.

- Pas du tout. Mais elle et moi, on s'en sortira.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Bella alluma la voiture et la camionnette toussa faiblement. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'appuyer légèrement sur la pédale d'accélérateur afin de ne pas fatiguer la pauvre carlingue. Jacob était surpris.

- Tu m'as affirmé que tu n'y connaissais rien en bagnole. Pourtant tu la démarres comme si tu l'avais toujours conduit.

- Elle et moi, on se comprend, expliqua la jeune fille.

Charlie les interrompit.

- Bella, il va être temps d'y aller. Je ramène Jacob et Billy à la réserve.

- Ok. A plus Jake.

Le jeune indien regardait la jeune femme avec surprise. Peu de personnes l'appelaient par son surnom. Il se demandait comment elle le connaissait. Il descendit de la voiture. Elle salua son père d'un signe vague de la main avant de faire marche arrière. La Chevrolet s'ébranla légèrement avant de s'engager sur la route. En chemin, Bella réfléchissait à sa rencontre avec les amérindiens. A ce moment-là, une évidence lui frappa l'esprit. D'après sa lecture, la camionnette aurait dû être présente dès son arrivée chez son père. Et là, elle la recevait le jour de son premier jour au lycée. Se pouvait-il que le fait de connaître à l'avance à son avenir ait déjà influé sur son nouvel avenir ? La question méritait réflexion. Mais le temps qu'elle réfléchisse à d'éventuels changements, Bella était parvenue au lycée de Forks. Elle se gara là où elle put trouver de la place. Instinctivement, elle rechercha la Volvo d'Edward. Elle était déjà garée non loin de là à côté d'une décapotable rouge voyante. Bella n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner à qui pouvait appartenir l'autre voiture.

La jeune femme descendit de sa voiture en retenant sa respiration. A partir de cet instant, elle savait qu'elle jouait son avenir. Faisant mine d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle remonta la capuche de son coupe-vent pour cacher son visage. Alors qu'elle n'avait fait que deux pas, une petite voix toute guillerette l'apostropha.

- Bella ! Bella Swan ? C'est bien toi ? s'écria la voix à travers le parking.

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent. Même si Bella savait ce qui se passerait, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de surprise. Alice se dirigeait vers elle de son pas gracile et dansant. Deux bras d'acier l'enserrèrent à la taille. Bella fut soufflée par le contact de la vampire. Elle parvint à murmurer faiblement.

- Alice ? Comment ?… Je ne t'ai pas reconnu.

- Oh ça fait si longtemps. Bien cinq ans maintenant, dit Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles après ton départ de Phoenix. Comment se portent tes parents ?

Une vive douleur passa sur le visage de la vampire. Belle fut époustouflée par la performance de son amie. L'expression n'échappa pas aux divers étudiants qui suivaient la scène avec intérêt.

- Tu n'es pas au courant. Mes parents sont morts au cours d'un de leurs déplacements il y a de ça trois ans. Après avoir été ballotée de centre d'accueil en centre d'accueil, j'ai été recueillie par le docteur Cullen il y a maintenant deux ans. Et depuis je vis ici.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour tes parents, se lamenta Bella.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils me manquent de temps en temps. Mais la douleur finit par s'estomper. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance dans mon malheur.

Si Bella n'avait pas imaginé cette histoire, elle aurait cru volontiers à tout ce mensonge tant Alice jouait son rôle à la perfection. Chaque expression de son visage reflétait ses mots. Bella reprit.

- Donc tu es une enfant adoptée. Tes nouveaux parents te traitent bien ?

- Ils sont supers. Différents des miens. Mais je me sens tellement bien. Et à ce propos, je ….

- Alice, tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ? intervint Emmet qui bouillait d'impatience depuis le début de l'entretien.

Bella le reconnut immédiatement. Alice jura intérieurement et sortit sa langue en direction de son frère. Il venait de lui gâcher son effet. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Hum oui. Excuse-moi. Bella, laisse-moi te présenter mon grand frère, Emmet. Un tantinet un peu trop gaffeur à ses moments perdus.

- Mais que racontes-tu ma chère Alice ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. J'apprécie juste de me moquer de temps à autre.

Le géant vampire partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit sursauter bien du monde. Les enfants Cullen étaient connus pour leur grande retenue. Aucun élève n'osait les approcher. Et voir d'un coup deux d'entre eux s'intéressaient la nouvelle émoussait les convoitises. Alice en profita pour appeler les autres. Ils s'approchèrent d'un même mouvement fluide. Edward était pourtant celui qui avait le plus mal à accorder son pas car il désirait tenir entre ses bras sa bien-aimée. Il entendait les pensées peu avenantes de certains garçons. Heureusement, aucun n'osait approcher du fait de leur présence.

- Bella, je te présente le reste de ma nouvelle famille. Rosalie, ma grande sœur et fiancée d'Emmet. Jasper, mon homme à moi – interdit de tourner autour – et pour finir, mon dernier frère, Edward. Celui-là est libre si tu veux, indiqua avec bonne humeur Alice.

Belle les salua avec de grands sourires. Déjà elle ne quittait plus des yeux Edward. Et lui-même ne détachait pas son regard de celui de la jeune femme. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour les deux jeunes gens. Edward ne faisait plus attention aux pensées des personnes autour d'eux. Bella oubliait les gens qui les fixaient. Jasper ressentait les émotions de son frère et de la jeune femme. Il fut submergé par le sentiment d'amour que les deux jeunes gens éprouvaient. Alice n'avait pas besoin du don de son compagnon pour reconnaître ce qui se passait. Elle les tira de leur léthargie respective.

- Hum, hum ! Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais les cours vont bientôt commencer. Bella, je vais t'indiquer le bureau d'accueil afin que tu récupères ton emploi du temps. Il serait dommage que tu te fasses importuner inutilement par des garçons peu recommandables.

- Je vous accompagne, s'empressa d'ajouter Edward.

Bella rougit fortement. Elle avait repris conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et de l'attention dont ils étaient l'objet. Alice passa son bras sous celui de Bella pour la conduire au bâtiment. Comme deux copines se retrouvant après des années d'absence, Alice faisait la conversation. Bella se sentit soulagée car elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Edward les suivit à une distance raisonnable. Il ne tenait pas à attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire. Les élèves discutaient déjà entre eux de la rencontre entre les Cullen et la nouvelle. Dans une petite ville comme Forks, la nouvelle allait se répandre comme de la poudre avec des commentaires plus ou moins agréables.

Jusqu'au bureau d'accueil, Alice fut d'une compagnie prolixe. Elle expliqua à Bella où se trouvaient les salles, les profs les plus sympathiques, les coins tranquilles où se retrouvaient les amoureux entre les cours. Bella rougit fortement une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour vérifier qu'Edward se tenait derrière elles. Elle ne fit pas attention à une porte qui s'ouvrait et se la serait prise en pleine tête si Alice n'avait pas réagi rapidement en la tirant en arrière. Edward se tenait déjà ses côtés.

- Merci Alice, dit Bella.

- Tu es vraiment une catastrophe, la reprit Edward. Fais plus attention.

- Pas ma faute, j'ai été hypnotisé par un Apollon. Désolée.

- Pas grave, intervint Alice. D'après ce que je vois, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Edward souffla de désespoir. Heureusement que Bella lui avait proposé de modifier sa voiture afin de rassurer son protecteur de petit ami vampire. Dès ce soir, il en parlerait avec sa sœur Rosalie et Emmet. Sinon il n'arrêterait pas de s'en faire pour elle dès qu'elle prendrait le volant. Ils arrivèrent au bureau. Avec galanterie, Edward ouvrit la porte pour laisser le passage aux deux jeunes femmes. Mme Cope était installée derrière son bureau. Bella se dirigea droit sur elle.

- Bonjour. Bella Swan. Je viens chercher mon emploi du temps, dit Bella avec un grand sourire.

Mme Cope lui rendit sourire.

- Isabella Swan, la fille du Chef Swan. Enchantée de te connaître. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Et je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance.

Une moue de désapprobation passa sur le visage de la femme, fugitive mais claire. La grimace n'échappa pas à Bella. Edward soupira car il entendait les pensées de la femme. Elles n'étaient pas, mais vraiment pas, d'un puritanisme exagéré à l'encontre du jeune vampire. Bella le comprit en voyant l'expression fatigué de son vampire. Alice, toujours dans son rôle, expliqua la petite histoire à Mme Cope. La quadragénaire écouta attentivement tout en recherchant l'emploi du temps de Bella. Elle le lui tendit au bout de dix minutes. La jeune femme l'examina tout en le montrant à Alice. Celle-ci demanda à changer à certains de ses cours pour se retrouver avec Bella. Edward en fit de même. Mme Cope eut envie de protester. Elle abandonna la partie quand les deux vampires se mirent à la charmer. Au bout de dix nouvelles minutes, Edward, Bella et Alice avaient un emploi du temps pratiquement similaire à quelques cours prêts. Ils se précipitèrent vers leur premier cours quand la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs.

La matinée se déroula rapidement pour la jeune femme et les vampires. Ils ne durent se séparer que durant le dernier cours. Bella en profita pour examiner les élèves qui suivaient le cours avec elle. Elle reconnut Mike Newton qui se trouvait près d'elle, Jessica et Angela. Durant le cours, Mike se rapprocha discrètement d'elle.

- Alors comme ça, t'es Isabella ? La fille du Chef Swan ? Tu connais les Cullen ? murmura-t-il.

- T'es Mike Newton ? L'obsédé de service ? demanda Bella.

Le jeune homme ne s'offusqua pas de la remarque de la jeune femme. Il lui sourit comme pour confirmer.

- Alors dis-moi, depuis combien de temps tu connais les Cullen ?

- J'ai connu Alice, différence. Et je trouve sa nouvelle famille charmante et sympathique. Mais tu as dû entendre notre conversation comme tout le monde.

- C'est juste pour vérifier. Et tu comptes les revoir souvent ?

- Pourquoi ? Ca dérange quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Oh tu sais, les Cullen ne se mélangent pas beaucoup aux autres. Ils sont … bizarres. Et ce n'est pas normal d'avoir autant d'adolescents sous le même toit. Je me demande si il se passe pas des trucs à plusieurs.

Une lueur de lubricité se déclara dans les yeux du jeune homme. Bella souffla. Mike était encore pire que dans le livre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Jessica qui essayait de suivre leur conversation.

- Tu sais quoi, au lieu de t'occuper des affaires des autres, tu devrais plutôt faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Je ne sais pas. Par exemple, cette fille, Jessica, je crois, elle semble intéressée par toi.

Mike se détourna pour regarder en direction de Jessica. La jeune fille détourna la tête rapidement. Soudain, elle prit un nouvel intérêt pour Mike qui la dévisageait. Bella souffla, pensant s'être débarrassé de l'importun. Il revint pourtant à la charge avant la fin du cours.

- Tu manges avec nous ?

- Heu non, hésita-t-elle. Alice m'a déjà invité.

- Dommage. Une prochaine fois.

La sonnerie retentit. L'heure du dîner était arrivée. Alice et Edward se tenaient déjà devant la porte de la salle de cours. Bella emballa ses affaires et les rejoignit rapidement, du moins aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses faibles compétences humaines. Elle louvoya entre les rangs, évitant de se cogner contre les rebords de table. Malheureusement, elle s'écorcha légèrement contre un angle de table. Même si la coupure fut légère, l'odeur du sang de la jeune femme atteignit les narines des deux vampires. Elle porta sa coupure à sa bouche pour sucer son sang. Elle fixa les vampires avec des yeux d'excuse. Edward s'approcha avec une parfaite maîtrise de lui. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé de couleur.

- Tu t'es blessée gravement ?

- Non, une simple coupure. Un morceau de pansement, et ça ne se verra plus.

- A ton service, intervint Alice.

Elle lui tendit un sparadrap que Bella se colla. Le sang avait arrêté de s'épancher et se coaguler déjà. Bella s'excusa auprès d'eux.

- C'est bon, Edward nous avait prévenus. Tu es vraiment maladroite, la gronda Alice. Edward, tu m'impressionnes. Elle a un sang vraiment très fort.

- Je sais. Par contre, je ne suis plus sûr qu'il soit judicieux que nous dînions tous ensemble, ajouta Edward.

- T'inquiète Edward, ça va bien se passer, le rassura Alice. Allez, venez.

Elle les entraîna à travers le couloir pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Le reste de la famille Cullen les attendait déjà.

- Miss Catastrophe a encore fait des siennes, lança joyeusement Emmet. Bon je me demande à quoi elle va encore s'accrocher. Je parie qu'elle va se cogner entre deux portes entre deux cours. Ou encore qu'elle va renverser un élève dans les escaliers.

- Emmet, c'est pas drôle, bougonna Bella. Attends que je devienne …

- Bella, pas de suite, lui rappela sévèrement Edward. Et Emmet, je te prierais de garder tes commentaires pour toi.

- Tiens, il y a de l'orage dans l'air. Pourtant il n'annonçait pas de pluie pour aujourd'hui.

Bella remarqua que Jasper semblait assez tendu. Elle regarda sa main que le vampire fixait avec attention.

- Jasper, ça va aller. Tu ne me feras rien. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu vas te contrôler.

Jasper la regarda avec surprise. Edward souffla. Bella n'arrivait pas à tenir sa langue.

- Bon, si on se dépêchait de prendre à manger. On bloque le passage, signala Edward.

Les vampires prirent peu à manger sur leurs plateaux repas. Bella se contenta d'une salade et de deux fruits avec un peu d'eau. Elle les suivit jusqu'à leur table habituelle. Dès qu'ils furent installés, Rosalie attaqua immédiatement le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Bon, Bella, dis-nous tout maintenant. Edward nous a dit que tu as reçu aussi des livres. Des livres nous concernant.

- Rosalie, je deviendrais l'une des vôtres. Et je te considère déjà comme ma grande sœur. Et je ne serais transformée qu'en cas de grand danger pour ma vie, informa Bella.

Edward soupira intérieurement. Il s'y attendait. Bella ne parviendrait pas à tenir sa langue. Rosalie était abasourdie par le clame de la jeune humaine. Elle regardait son frère avec insistance.

- Rose, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous devons voir certains détails avec Bella.

- Des détails ! dit-elle ironiquement. Elle ne sera transformée que si sa vie est menacée. Donc je suppose que nous allons connaître certains problèmes.

- Rose, écoute, tenta Edward. Tout peut se dérouler différemment.

- Pas tout Edward, lui rappela avec ravissement Bella.

Jasper ressentit l'émotion de Bella. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'éprouvait Edward en tout point.

- Dis-moi Bella, qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous obliger à te transformer alors que ta vie serait en danger ? demanda Jasper. Edward est déjà tellement protecteur envers toi.

- Et bien Edward et moi, nous …

- Suffit, l'interrompit Edward. Vous saurez quand nous déciderons de vous en parler. Vous pourriez au moins faire preuve de patience. Bella, si tu nous racontais un peu ta vie que ma famille apprenne à te connaître.

Elle regardait son vampire avec une certaine rougeur. Les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à plein régime. Elle venait de déceler de la colère dans le comportement d'Edward. Elle ne savait définitivement pas tenir sa langue. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Ses différentes émotions se dessinaient sur son visage.

- Je suis née à Forks. Mes parents se sont séparés quand j'étais encore un bébé. Je vivais à Phoenix avec ma mère qui s'est remariée. Et maintenant je reviens ici. Voilà ma vie.

- Un peu court, jugea Edward. Tu peux peut-être leur en dire plus.

- Si je parle plus, je vais tout révéler. Et tu ne le veux pas, se défendit Bella.

- Je t'en prie Bella, la charma Emmet. Continue dans ta lancée.

- Je suis un puissant bouclier, Edward ne parvient pas à lire dans mes pensées – même quand je serais transformée. Nous affr…

- Il suffit là. Tu leur en as déjà trop dit. Emmet, je t'interdis de recommencer.

Cependant, sa famille ne faisait pas attention à ses paroles car ils étaient choqués par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Bella résistait au don d'Edward même en humaine.

- Sérieux ? s'exclama Jasper. Edward ne peut pas lire tes pensées ?

- Non. Il ne peut que supposer au vue de mes expressions. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Sinon je ne paraîtrais pas aussi intéressante.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit Edward. Car ce n'est pas que ton don qui m'a attiré.

- Oui, mais ça t'a irrité de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées dans les livres au début de notre rencontre. Ainsi que dans plusieurs autres situations.

- Je confesse. Mais je m'en suis bien accommodé par la suite. Et tu me feras une jolie surprise à la fin.

Bella eut un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Sourire qui surprit sa nouvelle famille. Rosalie eut immédiatement envie de lui poser une nouvelle question qu'Edward intercepta.

- Rose, quand Bella sera transformée, elle te fera aussi un merveilleux cadeau. Mais là encore, laisse-nous le temps de décider.

- Petit frère, tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de vous interroger alors que notre famille risque d'être en péril, rétorqua la vampire blonde.

- Elle n'a pas tort, soutint Bella.

- Serait-ce trop vous demander de cesser de penser à vous et de penser un peu à moi ? s'offusqua Edward. J'attends Bella depuis si longtemps.

- Je te comprends, le soutint Alice. L'amour est égoïste quand il nous frappe. Je suis pourtant d'accord avec Rosalie. Donc on vous laisse jusqu'à ce week-end. Et après toute la vérité.

Edward opina. Le délai lui paraissait suffisant. La conversation reprit mais dura peu car la sonnerie retentit à nouveau pour annoncer la reprise des cours. Tout le monde dans la cantine se leva bruyamment pour sortir. Bella et les vampires suivirent le mouvement avec un peu moins de précipitation. Ils se séparèrent à l'intersection des couloirs. Bella, Alice et Edward se rendirent à leur cours de biologie. Ils discutèrent entre eux durant le cours, et durant les autres cours. A la fin de cette première journée, Bella ne cacha pas sa satisfaction qu'elle soit enfin terminée. Cependant Alice ne comptait pas laisser la jeune femme s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Bella, dès demain soir, après les cours, je t'invite à faire un tour avec moi en ville, décida la vampire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi, s'exclama le petit lutin. Bella, tu t'es vue. Il faut absolument qu'on change ton look. Il faut mettre en évidence ta beauté. Et il faut revoir ta garde-robe.

Bella s'attendait à cet état de fait mais elle espérait intérieurement échapper à cette corvée. Et là Alice annonçait déjà ses intentions. La jeune femme souffla.

- Alice, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée. Je ne suis pas une personne très à la mode. Le simple me convient parfaitement.

- Comment ça le simple te suffit ! s'offusqua Alice. Non, non. Je rentre avec toi pour voir ce que tu as. Si tu dois faire partie de la famille, il te faut être parfaite.

Bella jeta un regard désespéré vers Edward. Mais lui-même ne pouvait rien contre a sœur. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir pitié pour son âme sœur. Malgré tout.

- Alice, laisse un peu de temps pour Bella, tenta Edward.

- Pas d'accord. Je rentre avec elle. Je veux voir comment elle vit.

- Alice mon père sera présent, tenta à son tour Bella. Il n'est pas du genre très causant. Même si il s'entendra bien avec toi.

- Voilà donc aussi une bonne occasion pour faire connaissance avec lui et permettre de faire accepter Edward en tant que futur petit ami, précisa Alice.

Bella et Edward se regardèrent, gênés. La jeune femme rougissait. Si Edward avait été humain, il aurait réagi de même. Il se contenta de grogner. Alice affichait un sourire triomphant et enjoué.

- Bon, c'est décidé. Edward, je peux t'emprunter ta Volvo ?

- Pardon ? Ma Volvo ? N'y pense même pas.

- Edward, je te promets d'y faire attention, promit-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

L'expression fit rigoler timidement Bella. Edward souffla une nouvelle fois. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant soupiré ou soufflé qu'au cours de cette journée. Et pourtant il vivait depuis un certain temps.

- Très bien. Je rentre avec les autres. Mais fais-y très attention.

Il tendit les clés de sa voiture à sa sœur. Et il s'éloigna des deux jeunes femmes pour rejoindre sa sœur et ses frères. Bella eut envie de le suivre, Alice la retint.

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt ce soir, dit Alice. Allez en route. Et il faudra faire quelque chose pour cette … antiquité. Je sais que tu l'affectionnes, mais on pourrait y apporter quelques améliorations.

- J'en ai déjà parlé avec Edward. Je suis d'accord, mais je ne veux pas que ça se voyant sinon je le revendrais, prévint Bella.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ? demanda Alice terrorisée.

- Tu verras si je ne suis pas sérieuse.

Alice tentait déjà de discuter alors qu'Emmet éclatait de rire. Le géant se rapprocha de son frère.

- Edward, tu as choisi une sacrée tornade. Je suis sûr qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser. Allez on rentre. Laissons ces deux là régler leur petit problème.

Emmet emmena son frère. Jasper et Rosalie partirent. Alice discutait toujours avec Bella jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne remarque le départ du reste de la famille. Elle souffla de désespoir. Alice rayonnait.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seules, tu vas pouvoir me présenter ton papa. J'adore jouer les entremetteuses.

- Alice ! s'offusqua Bella.

La vampire rit doucement. Elle se dirigea vers la Volvo pendant que Bella montait dans sa vieille camionnette. Les mains sur le volant, elle posa sa tête contre. La journée avait vraiment été longue pour la jeune humaine. Heureusement celle-ci touchait à sa fin. Il lui faudrait encore supporter pendant une heure, voire deux, sa nouvelle meilleure amie avant de se retrouver le soir dans les bras froids de son amour. A cette seule pensée, le découragement fit place à la joie. Revoir Edward pour elle seule. Alice la klaxonna pour lui indiquer de la suivre. Et elle partit en trombe en évitant les autres voitures. Bella se demandait si elle s'habituerait jamais à la conduite sportive des membres de sa future famille, le temps qu'elle serait humaine. D'après les livres, jamais. Et elle comprenait pourquoi. Voir Alice conduire lui donnait déjà la chaire de poule. Elle démarra sa camionnette et prit la direction pour rentrer chez elle. Elle oubliait déjà ses angoisses de la journée pour se concentrer sur la rencontre entre son père et Alice. Logiquement, tout devrait bien se dérouler. Alice éblouirait son père. Cependant, leur première rencontre s'était déroulée après divers événements malheureux. Elle se rappela pourtant qu'à l'heure de cet instant, son destin avait changé. Bella conduisait prudemment.


	5. 5  Aveux

Bon dimanche à tout le monde !

Après trois bonnes semaines d'absence, me voilà de retour. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié avant mais je viens juste d'être papa, donc je trouve moins de temps à écrire maintenant. Pour ce chapitre, deux rencontrent se déroulent, celle d'Alice avec Charlie et Bella et les parents Cullen. Sans parler de l'incroyable nouvelle du couple phare de cette histoire.

Réponses :

**AlieCullen4ever** : il est pas grognon, il reste juste un peu trop surprotecteur. Bella est vraiment gentille mais attends que j'écrive le chapitre de la véritable rencontre avec les Quileute.

**MrsEsméeCullen** : disons que certains détails changent malgré tout. donc d'autres changements vont intervenir.

**Jennytesson** : j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût.

**Servin** : tu tapes dans le mille. lis ce chapitre pour te donner une idée de ce que j'en pense. ou du moins Bella l'envisage.

**Orsolya** : je m'excuse, j'ai passé la sortie shopping pour entrer dans le vif des rencontres. je me rattraperais plus tard, promis.

Peu de reviews mais j'espère qu'avec le temps ce sera mieux. mais je remercie celles et ceux qui me suivent dans cette histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon dimanche.

Bises

* * *

TWILIGHT - DESTIN RENOUVELE

5 – Aveux

Le trajet parut long pour Bella. Alice l'attendait déjà quand la jeune femme gara sa camionnette dans l'allée. Alice avait garé la Volvo rutilante de son frère le long du trottoir. Charlie se tenait sur le pas de la porte, fixant l'impeccable voiture grise avec intérêt. Bella prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de sa voiture. Alice dansait déjà jusqu'à elle. Elle avait un sourire rayonnant.

- Bella, souris, ça va bien se passer, lui affirma Alice.

- J'aurais juste voulu que ça se déroule autrement. Mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir.

- C'est le bon esprit à avoir. Allez, courage !

Et Alice mit son bras sous celui de son amie pour la guider jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Charlie, en tant que chef de police, connaissait bien les enfants Cullen. Il avait dû plus d'une fois les interpeler pour excès de vitesse, en particulier Rosalie. Il s'étonnait quand même que Bella se soit liée d'amitié avec un des enfants du docteur.

- Bonjour … Alice, Bella, salua gêné le sheriff.

- Heureuse de vous revoir Chef Swan, enchaîna rapidement Alice. Si j'avais su que vous étiez le père de Bella, je me serais présentée à vous plutôt.

Le petit lutin lui décocha un sourire resplendissant. Charlie se mit à rougir. Il avait du mal à formuler en cet instant une phrase claire.

- Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? se grattant la tête en posant la question.

- Papa, je suis désolée. Je ne t'ai pas parlé d'Alice car j'avais perdu toute trace d'elle après son déménagement de Phénix. Et nous venons de nous retrouver.

Avec Charlie, il valait mieux aller à l'essentiel. La vérité la plus simple serait la meilleure. Après quelques secondes où Charlie parut mal à l'aise, il se reprit.

- Bon, je vous laisse entre filles. Je vais regarder la télé.

Charlie partit en direction du salon. Bella souffla de soulagement. La rencontre s'était finalement bien passée. Alice rayonnait encore plus. Elle entraîna Bella en direction de sa chambre. Bella suivit son amie. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Alice inspectait déjà la chambre. Bella se posa sur son lit.

- Oh Bella, ça ne va pas, se lamenta Alice. Il te faut d'autres vêtements. Et un nouvel ordinateur. Fais voir ton portable.

- Alice, même si je suis au courant pour vous, je ne veux pas que tu chamboules tout de suite mon existence. Quand je serais transformée, tu auras tout le temps pour ça.

- Mais je veux commencer maintenant. Je veux te rendre parfaite. Je veux te montrer sous ton meilleur jour, renifla piteusement la vampire. S'il te plaît !

Bella tenta de lutter, mais le combat était vain. Elle finit par céder. Après cette victoire, Alice interrogea sa nouvelle amie sur sa vie. Elle respecta tout de même la décision de son frère et de Bella de ne rien leur dévoiler pour le moment. Quand elles abordèrent le sujet de l'intimité, Alice fut surprise. Elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir que Bella n'ait jamais eu d'histoires sérieuses et qu'elle soit encore une vestale. Bella rougit fortement.

- Oh c'est trop chou ! Depuis le temps que l'on attendait qu'Edward trouve enfin son âme sœur.

- Alice, je ne veux pas que vous l'embarrassiez avec ça, dit Bella avec conviction.

- Y aurait-il déjà anguille sous roche ? demanda malicieusement Alice.

- Non ! se défendit avec vigueur la jeune humaine. Nous venons juste de nous rencontrer.

Alice rit de la gêne de son amie. Cependant la vampire échafaudait déjà tout un tas de projets. La conversation se poursuivit joyeusement. Le temps s'écoulait quand Alice décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. La nuit commençait à tomber. Bella raccompagna son amie. Charlie n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

- Papa, Alice s'en va, l'informa Bella.

Le père de la jeune fille se leva.

- Au revoir.

- Merci de votre accueil. Nous nous reverrons bientôt Chef Swan, affirma Alice.

- Euh … tu peux m'appeler Charlie. Je suis content que ma fille se soit faite une amie.

- Merci … Charlie. A demain en cours Bella.

Alice serra Bella dans ses bras et partit. Bella et son père regardèrent la jeune vampire s'en aller dans la nuit à vitesse raisonnable.

- Je vais préparer le repas, dit Bella en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Charlie acquiesça de la tête. Il regarda sa fille se lancer dans la préparation du repas avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux que sa fille se soit faite une amie. Le repas fut silencieux. Bella repensait à cette première rencontre qui s'était fort bien déroulée.

Dès qu'Alice avait dépassé le quartier, elle avait accéléré pour rentrer chez elle. Elle retrouva sa famille. Edward était harcelé par Emmet qui voulait connaître toute l'histoire. L'arrivée d'Alice le calma quelque peu. Carlisle était rentré assez tôt.

- Alors, comment est-elle ?

- Elle est merveilleuse, s'exclama Alice. Edward, je te félicite. Elle est magnifique. Et elle fera une vampire extraordinaire.

- Attends, intervint Rosalie, même si elle affirme que nous la transformerons et qu'elle n'a pas peur de nous, d'après ce que j'ai compris, notre famille sera en danger. Et comme elle attire le danger, attendre jusqu'à ce week-end pour connaître votre choix ne me plaît pas.

- Rose, reconnais qu'elle est sympathique, dit Alice.

- N'empêche, je n'aime pas ça.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda Jasper. Pourtant elle s'est montrée très gentille à ton égard. Comme si elle voulait que vous soyez proches.

- J'ai trouvé ça … touchant, confessa la jeune femme blonde.

- Bon alors Alice, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a révélé ? revint à la charge Emmet.

- On a papoté de tout et de rien. Je ne l'ai pas interrogé pour respecter leur choix. Mais quand je regarde le futur, il est trouble, comme si des pans entiers de l'avenir manquaient.

- Alice, pour le moment, contente-toi de regarder le futur proche. Voir plus loin ne sert à rien. Il y a des faits qui t'échappent et qui bloquent ta vision.

- Edward, que veux-tu dire ? demanda Carlisle.

- Nous vous le dirons ce week-end.

Edward s'échappa à vitesse vampirique de la maison. Il devait chasser avant de rejoindre Bella. Il ne prit que peu de temps avant de rejoindre la demeure sa chanteuse. Il sauta sur la branche de l'arbre le plus proche pour se propulser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il vit son amour qui était en train d'envoyer un message à sa mère. Il toqua la fenêtre. Bella sursauta à peine. Charlie était encore affalé sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Elle fit signe à son vampire de rentrer.

- Edward, tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi mon amour. Tu as beaucoup plu à Alice.

- Une chance. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir l'empêcher de faire de moi sa marionnette.

- Tu le savais. Ce lutin terrifie toute la famille, dit en riant Edward.

- Même pas drôle.

- Alors, de quoi avez-vous discuté ? Tu permets ?

Il indiqua le lit pour s'allonger. Bella hocha la tête. Elle lui répéta la conversation. La question de la sexualité des deux jeunes gens les mit mal à l'aise. Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent légèrement.

- Je comprends pourquoi elles bloquaient ses pensées. Dès que ça va se savoir, Emmet va s'en donner à cœur joie. Il va falloir faire avec.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai pourtant demandé à Alice de ne rien dire. Nous affronterons ça ensemble. Mais je t'avoue que ….

Bella se mit à rougir fortement. Depuis qu'elle avait lu les livres, certaines pensées lui venaient parfois qu'elle trouvait … intéressantes. Heureusement qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il devina cependant facilement. Il leva la tête comme si le plafond le fascinait. Il se leva brusquement pour se cacher derrière la porte. Charlie frappa à la porte. Il entra.

- Bella, ne veille pas trop tard. Et … ton amie Alice est très sympathique.

- Merci papa, bonne nuit.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main. Charlie referma la porte et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Edward regarda Bella avec un grand sourire.

- Ton père est heureux. Alice était un choix judicieux. Il ne se fait aucune illusion sur les gens du coin. Ma chère sœur a réussi son opération de charme.

- Je n'avais aucun doute sur cette partie. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à trouver un bon moyen de te présenter comme mon petit ami officiel avant de faire de moi ta femme pour l'éternité.

- Te voilà entreprenante, dit en souriant Edward.

- Si tu savais. Mais nous devons parler.

- Doucement Bella, nous avons le temps.

Néanmoins, ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit avant que Bella ne s'effondre de fatigue dans les bras froids de son vampire.

Ainsi s'écoula la semaine, entre les cours et les discussions nocturnes. La relation entre Bella et Edward grandissait de jour en jour devant les yeux médusés des élèves. Evidemment, la jalousie de certaines filles se fit ressentir. Mais Bella s'en moquait. Elle n'oublia pas néanmoins de faire amie avec certaines personnes qui ne la jugeraient pas. Pour autant, Emmet n'arrêtait pas de les chercher. Et chaque occasion était prétexte pour les faire parler. Durant cette semaine, Bella avait aussi entrepris d'approfondir sa relation avec Rosalie qui émettait des réserves. Et le week-end fut là.

Le vendredi soir, au cours du repas, Bella l'annonça à son père.

- Papa, Alice m'a proposé de passer le week-end chez elle. J'ai accepté.

- …

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Si tu veux j'annule.

- Non, non, c'est bon. De toute façon, je serais à la pêche avec Harry et Billy.

- Très bien. A ce propos, je ne veux pas que tu t'embrouilles avec Billy à propos des Cullen.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, Billy ne connaît pas bien les Cullen, et j'aimerais que tu évites de parler d'eux avec Billy.

- Que me caches-tu jeune fille ? Car Billy me met en garde contre les Cullen. Et ça m'agace.

- Papa, essaie juste de te montrer diplomate. S'il te plaît.

Bella lança à son père un regard de supplication. Il souffla en signe d'approbation. La jeune fille embrassa son père sur la joue.

- Très bien, dit-il gêné. Le sujet est clos. Allez monte te coucher.

Bella se dépêcha de faire la vaisselle et de monter sa chambre. Edward l'attendait, allongé paresseusement sur le lit. Il lisait un livre de Bella. Il le déposa à l'entrée de la jeune femme. Bella constata qu'un petit sac était posé au pied de son bureau.

- Je me suis permis de préparer quelques affaires à toi. Mais je te rassure, je n'ai pris que ce que la décence m'autorise à prendre dans tes affaires.

- Je te remercie. Tu avais cependant mon autorisation, dit avec une voix sensuelle la jeune femme.

Edward détourna le regard. Bella sourit doucement.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à notre première rencontre – que tu serais moins prude. Si on doit commencer à s'entraîner, je crois que c'est un bon départ.

- Bella, dit le jeune vampire d'une petite voix.

Bella commença alors à se changer. Edward eut du mal à respirer d'un coup. Il détourna rapidement les yeux. Voire sa Bella se changer le chambouler dangereusement. Durant la semaine, il avait toujours eu la décence d'attendre que Bella se changeât avant de venir la voir. Et là, elle le prenait de cours. Bella lui tournait le dos. Elle devinait que son vampire devait avoir tourné la tête. Elle se changea rapidement pour enfiler un pyjama long. Alice avait décidé de garder chez elle les affaires qu'elle avait achetées à Bella. Comme elle disait, elle voulait faire une surprise à son frère. Bella en rougissait. Edward aurait un infarctus en la voyant avec les … Bella s'arrêta d'y penser. Dès qu'elle fut changée, elle s'allongea contre le corps froid du jeune homme. Il remonta la couverture sur eux deux. Ils entendirent Charlie se rendre dans sa chambre.

- Alors, pour demain, ta famille est-elle prête ?

- Ils attendent ça avec impatience. Esmée a hâte de te connaître, de même que Carlisle.

- Ils veulent surtout connaître la vérité.

- N'en parlons pas. D'ici demain, ils connaîtront la vérité. Mais es-tu sûre de vouloir faire part de toutes tes interrogations ?

- Je crois. Je veux connaître leur avis. Et puis c'est pour le bien de notre famille.

- Tu te doutes que je suis contre certaines de tes suggestions.

- Je te fais confiance. Tu es mien et je suis tienne.

- Alors dors. La journée promet d'être longue. Et je veux qu'ils te voient sous ton meilleur jour.

Pour l'endormir, il la berça. Il avait composé la fameuse berceuse du livre. L'inspiration lui était venue d'elle-même. Depuis il endormait sa belle de cette façon. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres froides sur les lèvres brulantes de son humaine. Elle sourit de contentement. Elle se lova encore plus contre le corps froid de son vampire. Elle se mit ensuite à parler dans son sommeil. Edward adorait l'entendre parler dans son sommeil, le seul moment où les pensées de Bella fusaient en dehors de son contrôle. Elle parlait souvent de leur futur enfant ou d'Edward et elle. Le vampire souriait attendri.

Le lendemain, Bella se réveilla en grognant. Edward lui embrassait le front. Elle fut éblouie par le sourire de celui-ci. Elle s'étira lentement. Elle attrapa la tête de son vampire, réclamant un baiser matinal. Il le lui accorda volontiers.

- Bonjour mon amour. Je vais te laisser te préparer. Ma famille doit m'attendre.

- Oh reste encore un peu, bougonna-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se verra dans peu de temps. Il faut que je m'assure que tu vives durant ce week-end. Sinon ton père pourrait se fâcher.

Il la déplaça lentement pour se lever. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, la salua encore une fois et disparut à travers la fenêtre. Bella souffla. Elle se leva cependant avec un grand sourire. Elle fit sa toilette, s'habilla et descendit. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner. Charlie descendait. Bella avait préparé le café pour son père. Elle se servit un bol de céréales. Ensuite, elle prépara ensuite des sandwichs pour son père.

- Bella, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en préparer en quantité. Avec Harry et Billy, on se nourrit du produit de la pêche. D'ailleurs, la femme de Harry nous prépare toujours trop à manger.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de malnutrition. Maintenant monte te préparer.

Charlie se redressa pour obéir à sa fille. Bella adorait son père pour ce côté pratique. Peu de mots entre le père et la fille, mais ils se comprenaient. En peu de temps, Charlie fut prêt avec tout son attirail de pêche et de camping. Il donna de courtes recommandations à sa fille avant de partir. Bella se retrouva seule. Elle monta dans sa chambre, la rangea, fit un dernier brin de toilette humain et prit son petit sac. Elle ferma dernière elle. Elle monta dans sa camionnette et la démarra. Sur le chemin menant chez les Cullen, elle regarda le paysage verdoyant avec ses grands arbres. Bella trouva facilement son chemin. Au bout de trente minutes, elle vit la magnifique maison, décrite comme dans le livre. Edward l'attendait déjà sur le perron de la maison. Elle se gara. Par chance, il ne pleuvait pas pour aujourd'hui. Mais le ciel restait couvert. Edward lui ouvrit la porte. Il l'aida à descendre et prit le sac de la jeune fille. Bella était assez tendue. Edward l'entendait par les battements cœurs de la jeune fille.

- Paniquée ?

- Un peu. J'espère que je ferais aussi bonne impression que dans le livre.

- Trop drôle. Tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver seule face à sept vampires, mais tu crains de décevoir mes parents, rigola Edward.

- Même pas drôle, Mr Cullen. Tu pourrais te montrer original au lieu de reprendre le texte des livres.

- J'ai légèrement dévié, se défendit le jeune vampire. C'est aussi difficile pour moi que pour toi.

- Si tu le dis.

Ensemble, ils franchirent la porte d'entrée. La famille Cullen était présente au complet. Bella ne détachait pas ses yeux des parents d'Edward. Elle avait eu tellement hâte de les connaître. Instinctivement elle voulut se précipiter vers Esmée. Elle se mélangea les pattes. Et serait tombée piteusement si Edward ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Emmet éclata de rire.

- Jasper, tu me dois un gage.

- Pas drôle, bougonna Bella pour elle-même.

Tout le monde l'entendit. Esmée s'approcha.

- Ca va Bella ? demanda la mère de famille.

La jeune femme la regardait avec des yeux humides.

- Je vous remercie Esmée. Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire. Vous êtes la mère que je n'ai jamais eue. Moi qui ais dû m'occuper de la mienne depuis mon plus jeune âge. Vous représentez l'image de la femme dévouée, aimante mais forte que j'aimerais devenir un jour.

Esmée fut charmée par la déclaration spontanée de la jeune femme. Elle la serra dans ses bras avec effusion. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle aurait fait.

- Bella, je te considère déjà comme ma fille. Et ce que nous a dit Alice à ton propos est loin de la vérité. Tu es une jeune fille merveilleuse.

Carlisle s'approcha de sa femme. Bella leva les yeux. Elle se jeta dans les bras du docteur.

- Oh Carlisle ! Vous êtes un homme merveilleux. Vous êtes un époux attentionné et un père si compréhensif. Vous êtes un tel exemple de bonté, de courage, de générosité, que je ne sais si un jour je pourrais me montrer à votre hauteur.

Le docteur fut touché plus qu'il ne laissa paraître.

- Ma fille, tu es la femme qu'Edward a choisie, rien que pour ça tu as toute mon affection. Tu étais déjà des nôtres à partir de cet instant.

Il caressa paternellement les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il regarda son fils.

_- Edward, tu as trouvé une jeune fille remarquable. Tu as beaucoup de chance._

_- Je sais. Je te remercie de l'accepter._

Le père et le fils interrompirent leur conversation silencieuse. En boutentrain de la famille, Emmet interrompit cette émouvante rencontre.

- Tout le monde au salon. Maintenant que Miss Catastrophe est arrivée, on va enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Edward récupéra Bella. La jeune femme prit le temps de regarder la maison de l'intérieur. L'extérieur comme l'intérieur était identique aux descriptions du livre. La maison était grande, vitrée avec beaucoup d'espace. Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon. La famille se positionna sur le long canapé blanc. Edward et Bella restèrent debout, se tenant la main. Bella fixait chaque visage qui lui faisait face, essayant d'enregistrer chaque détail. Exercice difficile pour le pauvre cerveau humain de la jeune femme. Ils étaient si parfaits. Bella se sentit gênée d'être ainsi le point de mire des regards.

- Les présentations étant faites, la vérité, exigea Rosalie avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

- Rosalie, la reprit Carlisle. Pas la peine d'indisposer notre invitée.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, la défendit Bella. Tu veux commencer ?

Edward regarda Bella, ensuite sa famille. Il fit semblant de respirer.

- Durant cette semaine, nous avons discuté avec Bella commença le jeune vampire.

- Et ?

- Si tu m'interromps encore Emmet, nous n'en finirons jamais.

- Tais-toi donc à la fin, dit Alice.

- Puis-je ? Comme vous le savez, Bella et moi avons reçu des livres contant notre histoire. Plusieurs évènements vont se produire qui vont changer quelque peu notre vie, et remettre en cause l'existence de notre espèce.

- Je suis au cœur de ces changements, indiqua Bella. Et je m'en excuse d'avance.

- Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis aussi responsable, je te rappelle.

- Oui mais tout arrive par ma faute. Et par le fait que je sois avec toi.

- On ne va pas encore se disputer à propos de cet aspect de cette histoire. Même si l'histoire est écrite de ton point de vue.

- Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? dit avec moquerie Emmet.

- Emmet, le reprit Esmée. Edward, laisse parler Bella s'il te plaît. Dis-nous Bella.

L'encouragement d'Esmée donna de la force à Bella. Edward lui tenait toujours fermement la main.

- Alors voilà, je vais faire court. Les livres décrivent notre histoire sur les deux ans à venir. Edward et moi tombons amoureux bien qu'au début il me déteste car mon sang lui est insupportablement agréable. Suite à un incident, je découvre la vérité de votre nature auprès des Quileute. Après vous avoir rencontré, nous participons à une partie de base-ball qui tourne mal à cause de l'arrivée de nomades, Laurent, James et Victoria. James est un traqueur qui va me prendre en chasse car dans le passé, Alice, tu lui as échappé. Il est celui qui a tué le vampire qui t'a transformé. Tu te trouvais à ce moment-là dans un asile psychiatrique à cause de ton don. Pour me protéger, vous me faîtes quitter Forks grâce à un subterfuge. Mais celui-ci échoue. Laurent vous préviendra. James m'attire dans un piège dans lequel il mourra. Auparavant il m'aura mordu. Le processus sera stoppé car Edward parviendra à sucer le venin.

Bella s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Si les vampires furent surpris, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Par contre leurs pensées n'échappaient pas à Edward. D'une pression de la main, le vampire indiqua à Bella de continuer.

- Suite à cet épisode, je veux qu'Edward me transforme car je l'aime. Mais Monsieur doute de lui. Suite à un incident survenu à mon anniversaire, vous quittez Forks sous la pression d'Edward. Pendant des mois, je suis catatonique. Dépressive. Je remonte cependant la pente grâce au soutien de mon ami Jake, le fils de Billy Black.

A l'évocation du nom du jeune indien, Edward ne peut s'empêcher de grogner.

- Edward, du calme. Où en étais-je ? Malgré tout, la présence d'Edward me manque tant que je me mets en danger délibérément afin de revoir son souvenir qui me parle. Entretemps, je découvre le secret des Quileute. Laurent tente de me tuer car il rend service à Victoria. J'apprends le traité qui limite vos déplacements. Je finis par me jeter du haut d'une falaise dans une ultime tentative. A ce moment-là, Alice a une vision de moi où elle ne me voit pas remonter. Elle prévient Rosalie qui avertit Edward sans lui donner d'explications. Edward appelle chez moi, c'est Jake qui répond au téléphone. Celui-ci, étant tombé amoureux de moi, ne répond pas clairement aux questions d'Edward. Alice arrive. Elle voit alors qu'Edward se rend à Volterra pour demander aux Volturi de le tuer. Ceux-ci refusent. Edward décide alors de s'exposer. Alice et moi partons pour l'Italie. Nous arrivons juste à temps. Je sauve Edward. Nous rencontrons les Volturi. Aro me teste. Son pouvoir ne marche pas sur moi comme celui de Jane. Aro nous propose de les rejoindre. Nous refusons car Alice montre à Aro que je deviendrais l'une des vôtres. Nous repartons.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama Carlisle. Tu es vraiment si puissante.

- Rencontrer les Volturi, et s'en sortir sain et sauf, dit Jasper avec admiration.

- Rosalie, tu me déçois, la gronda sa mère.

- Ce n'est rien Esmée, la défendit encore une fois Bella. Après ça, nous rentrons. J'insiste pour que nous décisions de ma transformation par vote. Vous acceptez à part Rosalie. Ce que je comprends. Edward me propose alors un marché. Je passe mon bac, nous nous mariions et il me transforme. Cependant, Victoria fait encore parler d'elle. Elle monte une armée de nouveaux nés. Elle profite des failles du don d'Alice pour rester dans l'ombre. Nous nous allions avec les loups pour vaincre cette armée. Les Volturi constatent notre victoire sans percevoir la présence des loups. Victoria est morte. Edward et moi nous marions. Durant notre lune de miel, je tombe enceinte. Nous devons rentrer d'….

-Stop ! s'écria d'une voix les vampires.

- Répète-nous ce que tu viens de dire, insista Alice.

- Je prends la relève, intervint Edward. Je mets enceinte Bella alors qu'elle est encore humaine.

- Fils, comment as-tu pu agir de façon aussi peu sérieuse ?

- Comme son sang ne me faisait plus rien, je pensais qu'il était important qu'elle sache ce qu'elle perdait en devenant une vampire. Je t'avoue que j'ai paniqué. Nous sommes rentrés en catastrophe. Je voulais me débarrasser du bébé. Et là tout s'est enchaîné rapidement. Bella avait aussi son idée. Elle s'est mise sous ta protection Rosalie car elle connaissait ton plus grand regret, ne pas avoir eu d'enfant. Tu as veillé sur elle durant tout le processus. Dès notre retour, et pour s'assurer que Bella n'était pas encore transformée, Jake s'est ramené. J'étais tellement désespéré que voir que le fœtus pompait les forces de Bella que je lui ai avoué ma faute. Si Bella ne survivait pas, je lui demandais de me tuer. Evidemment, il a prévenu la meute. Un débat a eu lieu qui a conduit à la scission de la meute. Jake s'est rangé de notre côté avec deux autres loups. Bella a ressenti dès les premiers symptômes l'amour de notre enfant. Après bien des lamentations et de longues semaines de souffrance, je change d'avis car le bébé me parle. Peu après, je pratique une césarienne d'urgence car le bébé déchire le pelvis de Bella. Je te le confie Rosalie. Je donne de la morphine à Bella et mon venin que je lui injecte dans le cœur. Jake m'aide en tentant de lui relancer le cœur. Il finit par abandonner. Il veut tuer le bébé mais il s'en imprègne. Bella s'en sort, elle est transformée. Elle passe admirablement la phase des premier mois car elle sait contrôler sa soif. Un jour, Irina voit Bella et le bébé qui grandit vite. Elle le prend pour un enfant immortel. Elle prévient les Volturi. Nous appelons à la rescousse tous nos amis qui constatent la progression du bébé. Les Volturi arrivent. Aro veut profiter de ce prétexte pour anéantir notre famille, du moins une partie. Il nous veut absolument Alice, Bella et moi. La situation est tendue quand Alice revient avec ses propres témoins – une vampire et un hybride comme notre bébé. Aro est obligé d'abandonner. Et nous vivons heureux.

- Je te précise Alice que tu ne peux pas voir les hybrides ou les loups-garous. A ce propos, Aro a eu une réflexion intéressante, il ne les surnomme pas loup-garou mais modificateur. Vingt minutes pour raconter deux ans, c'est pas si mal. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Même si Bella avait lu à plusieurs reprises qu'elle arriverait à surprendre sa famille vampire, le voire réellement la faisait sourire. Même Edward souriait. Pour une fois, il n'entendait rien. Chaque membre de la famille digérait les informations dans un certain état de choc. Le premier à reprendre pied fut le patriarche de la famille.

- Votre histoire est, je m'excuse, complètement … fantastique. Malgré toutes les épreuves, votre amour survit. Le doute n'est plus permis, Bella, tu fais partie de notre famille. Je te souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue.

Carlisle se leva pour la serrer avec affection dans ses bras. Esmée lui emboîta le pas pour serrer à nouveau la jeune femme. Bella pleurait à chaudes larmes. Esmée la réconforta.

- Voilà, voilà, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Bella renifla encore avant de se reprendre. La jeune femme toisa Rosalie.

- Rose, Edward et moi, nous voulons que tu sois la marraine de Renesmée quand elle viendra au monde. Et Jasper tu seras son parrain.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent d'une même voix les vampires concernés.

- Ne t'étonne pas ainsi, lui dit Edward. Rosalie, repense à ce que je t'ai dit après avoir lu les livres. Bella t'aime énormément. Tu pourras couver notre enfant. Jasper, c'est pour nous faire pardonner et te montrer toute la confiance que nous avons en toi.

Rosalie se leva précipitamment et serra Bella contre elle. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle aurait fondu en larmes. Emmet s'approcha de sa femme pour la serrer dans ses bras. Jasper était encore confus. Edward se sentit obligé de s'expliquer auprès de son frère.

- Jasper, tu seras un merveilleux parrain et un formidable oncle.

- Mais en es-tu sûr ? Vous nous apprenez que cet enfant sera un hybride. Ce qui signifie …

- Qu'elle sera à mi-mortelle et mi-immortelle, finit Edward. A ce propos, Bella a une théorie intéressante. Pouvons-nous essayer ? Si le test est concluant, la famille te devra des excuses.

Jasper regarda son frère et Bella qui lui souriaient avec confiance. Il hocha la tête.

- Carlisle, Emmet, retenez Jasper par les bras. Alice, tiens-lui le cou.

Les trois vampires se mirent en position. Edward s'approcha de Bella. Il se mit derrière elle et se mit à la renifler à la base du cou. Il s'obligea à reconnaître comme le sang de Bella était le plus appétissant et le plus envoûtant qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti. Aussitôt Jasper grogna et eut envie de se jeter Bella. Ses yeux devinrent noirs. Il se débattait entre les entraves qui le retenaient. Edward réagit immédiatement en se positionnant devant Bella.

- Que tout le monde fasse ressentir son amour à Jasper ! cria Edward.

Une immense vague d'amour et de confiance submergea le vampire blond. Aussitôt il retrouva son calme. Sa rage diminua d'un coup. Dès que les pensées du vampire cessèrent de se focaliser sur Bella et qu'il retrouva son calme, Edward posa un genou au sol.

- Edward, je suis désolé, dit piteusement Jasper. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon frère. C'est entièrement de notre faute. Nous t'avons toujours considéré comme le plus faible d'entre nous alors qu'il n'en est rien. En réalité, tu es le plus fort d'entre nous. Car ce n'est pas ta soif que tu as ressenti, mais la mienne. Nous te présentons toujours comme le plus faible car tu as bu du sang humain plus longtemps que nous. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Sans que tu ne te rendes compte, tu gères ta soif et la nôtre. Ton empathie agit perpétuellement.

- Non ! s'écria Carlisle. Depuis tout ce temps, nous n'avons jamais pris en compte son don pour expliquer son problème de contrôle. Oh mon fils, je suis désolé.

Chacun a leur tour, les membres de sa famille lui présentèrent des excuses. Jasper regarda Bella.

- Bella, je te remercie.

- Ce n'est rien. Je te devais bien ça.

- Ca c'est mon major, dit fièrement Alice. Par contre je suis déçue. Je ne suis pas marraine et je ne peux pas voir la petite. Pas drôle.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant la tête boudeuse du lutin de la famille.

- Alice, tu es ma meilleure amie. Quand Renesmée sera là, je te promets que tu pourras lui faire faire tous les défilés de mode possibles et inimaginables. Tu seras aussi une merveilleuse tante. Et qui sait s'il n'y aura pas peut-être d'autres enfants par la suite.

- Bella, n'envisage pas l'avenir plus loin que nécessaire.

- Pour revenir à des sujets plus préoccupants, j'aurais plusieurs questions à vous poser, indiqua Carlisle. Quel est le rôle exact des Quileute ? Et c'est quoi l'imprégnation ?

- J'en ai autant à vous poser Carlisle car j'ai aussi certaines suggestions. Suggestions qui ne plaisent pas à Edward.

Celui-ci se mit à grogner.


	6. 6  Décision

Bonjour tout le monde !

De retour après une courte absence ( lol ! ). La vie est assez amusante autour de moi et me prend beaucoup de mon temps, donc désolé si le temps de parution entre les chapitres est assez long. Bref passons ! Nous retrouvons notre couple glamour en grande discussion avec la famille Cullen. Bella propose plusieurs théories sur la suite de leur hisztoire, ce qui n'est pas au goût de ce cher Edward. par congtre carlisle est assez intéressé. je me demande ce qu'en pensera les Quileute quand ils se rencontreront. A voir plus tard dans l'histoire.

Réponses :

**Diana** : Rosalie n'accepte pas à cause de l'enfant, mais pour l'enfant. mais elle évoluera bien par la suite

**AliceCullen4ever** : en réalité Rosalie est un vrai coeur tendre. pour te répondre, non mon fils ne s'appelle Edward, ma femme et moi avions choisi plus original. lol merci pour les félicitations

**Servin** : t'es curieux, voilà la suite

**MrsEsméeCullen** : ah ça pour changer, ça change. je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, vivement qu'il fasse ses nuits. bonne lecture sinon

**Lapiaf8** : j'espère que tu me laisseras des reviews par la suite en espérant que cette histoire te plaise

je remercie encore celles et ceux qui mettent cette histoire dans leur favori.

Bonne lecture en ce dimanche !

Bises

* * *

TWILIGHT - DESTIN RENOUVELE

6 – Décision

Edward regardait sa Bella avec un regard de désapprobation. La jeune humaine était pourtant si confiante que le regard courroucé de son vampire la laissa indifférente.

- Carlisle, j'ai une théorie expliquant le fait que j'ai pu échapper facilement à la folie meurtrière d'un nouveau né.

- Je t'écoute ma fille.

- La dose de morphine intense que je recevrais, l'injection du venin d'Edward dans mon cœur, toutes ces raisons, je suis d'accord. Mais je crois aussi que mon contrôle vient que j'ai failli être transformée une première fois, quand James m'aurait répondu et qu'Edward aurait absorbé le venin.

- Bella, tu n'envisages tout de même pas que James te morde quand nous le rencontrerons ? demanda choquée Esmé.

- Non. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Bien que les livres montrent le contraire. Non, je pensais qu'Edward le fasse dans peu de temps.

- Je suis absolument contre, s'écria le vampire. Carlisle !

Le docteur réfléchissait à la théorie de la jeune femme. Il demanda à son fils de lui récapituler tout le processus de transformation de la jeune femme. Edward lui récita mot pour mot tout ce qu'il ferait. Il ne divulgua pas les pensées de Bella sur sa transformation. Carlisle demanda aussi d'autres détails au couple. A la fin d'un long interrogatoire, le vampire analysait en lui-même toutes les informations. Avec sa réflexion vampirique, il fit le tri de toutes ses connaissances. Cette intense réflexion ne prit qu'une minute. Edward blêmit si cela lui était possible. Il serra les dents. Le reste de la famille se taisait.

- Edward, nous sommes dans un domaine totalement nouveau. D'après vos dires, nous ne prenons pas en compte la préparation psychologique de Bella. Et le fait qu'elle ait été mordue une première fois. Bella a peut-être une vision plus juste de sa transformation.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas accepter cette extravagance ? s'offusqua le vampire. Rien ne prouve cette théorie.

- Edward, vois un peu notre histoire dans son ensemble, intervint Bella. Cela pourrait être une nouvelle étape pour mieux réussir une transformation.

- Tu oublies amour que tu es un cas unique. Comment être certain que nous devons agir ainsi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que nous devons agir comme ça. Comme je sens que nous devons respecter certains éléments de notre histoire.

- Je m'oppose à cette idée. Déjà qu'il me faudra supporter de te voir souffrir pour mettre notre enfant au monde. Oublies-tu à quel point ton sang est attirant pour moi ?

- Je ne te demande pas de le faire tout de suite. Attendons que quelques mois se passent, et tu le feras à ce moment-là.

- Au moins es-tu plus réfléchie que dans les livres.

- Ca promet entre vous deux, dit Emmet en se tordant de rire. Je me demande ce qu'elle donnera en vampire.

- Je te mettrais une telle raclée que tu en redemanderas. Et je veux déjà mettre les choses au point, cher frère. Quand mon père viendra nous voir une fois que je serais transformée, je ne veux aucune allusion sur ma vie sexuelle avec Edward.

- Oh j'ai la frousse ! se moqua Emmet. La petite humaine s'y voit déjà. D'accord j'accepte. Par contre je ne vais pas me priver tant que tu seras humaine. Car donc mon frère et toi, vous ne ferez rien tant que vous ne serez pas mariés. Je vais bien rigoler.

Agissant avec son franc-parler, Emmet envoya directement dans l'esprit de son frère des pensées salaces. Il pensa à différents préliminaires que Rosalie aimait lui faire avant de commencer leurs petits jeux érotiques. Les pensées du grand frère atteignirent immédiatement le jeune vampire. Il se sentit d'un coup gêné. Il grogna de colère.

- Emmet la ferme !

- Emmet, arrête de taquiner ton frère, commanda Esmé d'une ferme voix.

Immédiatement il cessa son petit jeu. Mais le regard qu'il jeta au jeune couple ne présageait rien de bon. Carlisle décida de reprendre le cours de la conversation.

- Bella, Edward dit que tu as d'autres théories.

- Effectivement. Il faut que nous nous allions aux loups-garous, ou plutôt modificateurs. Là encore j'ai une théorie. Il faut que vous rencontriez les jeunes de la Push pour vous entendre.

- Eurk ! dit dégoûté Rosalie. Traîner avec des clébards. Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

- Oh si ! se désola Edward.

- Ecoutez, il n'y as pas beaucoup de choix. Jake s'imprégnera de Renesmée et celle-ci répondra favorablement à cet amour. Même si je me débrouille pour restreindre l'attirance que Jake me portera, je ne crois pas que nous puissions empêcher cette partie de l'histoire. Et puis grâce à lui, nous pourrons rester ici et mon père verra grandir Renesmée. Et encore grâce à lui, mon père commencera à refaire sa vie avec Sue Clearwater.

- Mais tu ne leur as pas encore exposé ta théorie dans l'ensemble, bougonna Edward.

- Ah Pourquoi, il y a encore autre chose ? demanda Jasper.

- Pour le coup, Bella voit l'avenir plus loin qu'Alice.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit Bella. C'est juste une observation générale de notre histoire. Il y a trop de similarités dans notre histoire pour les ignorer. Vous pouvez appeler ça destinée, rêve ou autres, mais les faits sont là. Edward, Jake et moi formons une sorte de triangle amoureux malsain qui trouve sa conclusion avec l'arrivée de Renesmée. Dans la Push, il y a aussi un autre triangle amoureux qui affectera la meute, Sam, Emily et Leah.

- En quoi sommes-nous concernés ? interrogea Carlisle.

- J'y arrive. Au début Sam sort avec Leah. Il va se transformer, va cacher son problème à Leah jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imprègne d'Emily, la cousine de Leah. A partir de là, Leah sera abandonnée. Quand elle se transformera à son tour, elle va mener la vie dure à la meute. Ensuite il y aura la scission de meute. Elle se joindra à Jake et nous protégera.

- Je suis perdu. Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire d'imprégnation, avoua Rosalie.

- L'imprégnation est comparable à l'amour que nous portons à notre âme sœur, expliqua Edward, plus aucune personne n'existe à nos yeux.

- Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, des similarités. Voilà où je veux en venir, à un moment, Jake veut définitivement quitter la Push pour se retrouver. Et Leah souhaite l'accompagner. Comme elle est la seule femelle de la meute, elle ne sent pas à sa place. Remarquer déjà la similarité, elle est la seule femelle d'une bande de loups, je suis la seule humaine au sein d'une famille de vampires. Renesmée arrive, et Jake trouve son imprégnée. L'imprégnation permet aux modificateurs d' assurer le gène de la modification. Notre fille a une chaleur corporelle comparable aux celles des modificateurs. Donc en logique, si Jake et Renesmée enfantent, il se pourrait que cet enfant soit l'imprégné de Leah. De toute façon, par la présence de Jake et son imprégnation, notre famille se liera avec celle de la Push. Qu'en pensez-vous Carlisle ?

La théorie de Bella amenait à une nouvelle surprise et à de nombreuses suppositions. Edward lisait les pensées confuses de sa famille.

- Bella, tu poses beaucoup de questions. Tu nous apprends tant de choses sur un si court laps de temps. Mes connaissances ne sont pas aussi étendues que ce que tu veux croire. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler des légendes des Quileute, d'êtres hybrides ou encore de ton cas. Tu nous mets face à des situations … inédites.

- Et si les Volturi entrent en scène, Aro sera aussi très intéressé, mais pour d'autres raisons, indiqua Edward. De plus, la théorie de Bella suppose une nouvelle race d'immortelle qui pourrait rejoindre le projet fou de ce Joham, le père de ces hybrides d'Amérique du Sud. Un être mi-humain, m-immortel, mi-modificateur. Il serait un être immortel parfait.

La vision d'un tel être serait une évolution incontestable dans le monde du surnaturel. Les vampires présents en étaient parfaitement conscients. Une page de leur histoire était en train de s'écrire.

- Bah nous verrons le moment venu, dit finalement Emmet. Moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir si nous pourrons nous battre. Une bonne bataille, rien de tel pour … exciter les sens, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

De nouveau, le vampire géant lança à l'encontre de son frère des pensées salaces. Edward grogna de nouveau. Le reste de la famille souriait avec indulgence.

- Emmet, suffit, ordonna Carlisle sans élever la voix. Bella, ta théorie pourrait se révéler pertinente. Je suis d'accord pour que nous rencontrions les chefs de la Push afin de revoir le traité.

- Il faudra que je sois présente, indiqua Bella. J'ai déjà eu une conversation avec Billy, à mi-mots, dirons-nous.

- Et comptes-tu tout lui révéler ?

- Nous verrons au moment de notre rencontre. Mais pour gagner sa confiance, la franchise est notre meilleure arme.

- Quand veux-tu que cette rencontre ait lieu ? demanda Esmé.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et si nous parvenons à le convaincre que vous ne représentez pas un danger, alors il sera de notre côté pour que la future meute commence à traîner avec nous.

L'idée ne plaisait pas aux vampires, mais ce qui était en jeu les dépassait. Des nomades dangereux, une armée de nouveaux nés, les Volturi. La famille Cullen devait se protéger de tous ces événements à venir.

- Pour le moment, envisageons les solutions qui s'offrent à nous pour l'avenir proche, affirma Carlisle. Note principal problème sera la venue des nomades.

Bella frissonna en pensant à James et Victoria, deux vampires qui jureraient de la tuer. Edward prit Bella entre ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, nous te protégerons, affirma Rosalie. Je ne veux que rien ne t'arrive.

- Merci Rose, lui dit Bella.

- Nous ne pouvons pas empêcher leur venue ? Alice ? interrogea Jasper.

- Pour le moment je ne vois rien car je ne les connais pas. Et comme aucune décision n'a été encore prise.

- Je suis d'avis de les détruire, dit férocement Edward. Pas seulement pour la sécurité de Bella, mais aussi de notre famille. Ce James va s'en prendre à Bella parce qu'Alice lui a échappé il y a de ça un siècle. Même si Bella ne participe pas à notre match de base-ball, ils traverseront notre territoire et nous sentiront.

- Ca c'est mon frère, s'enthousiasma Emmet. Une bonne bataille comme je les aime.

- Edward, tu oublies que Laurent n'est pas responsable. De plus il faut l'épargner pour lui permettre de rencontrer Irina. Il serait dommage qu'elle ne rencontre pas son vampire, plaida Bella.

- Tu es vraiment gentille de te soucier ainsi des autres, fit remarquer Esmé.

- C'est une excellente qualité, mais je la trouve par moment inapproprié, rétorqua Edward.

- Mon amour, je suis ainsi. Et même quand je serais transformée, je ne changerais pas. Et je n'en veux pas à Laurent.

Bella se lova dans les bras de son vampire qui lui caressa les cheveux. Le tableau était vraiment attendrissant.

- Oui mais nous n'avons pas toujours décidé pour l'arrivée des nomades, dit Alice.

- Je ne suis pas pour les détruire, dit Carlisle sur un ton calme. Par contre, je veux tenter de les dissuader de s'éterniser par ici. Et j'ai peut-être une idée. Bella, tu nous as bien dit que le gène du modificateur s'était activé à cause de notre présence. Si nous fréquentons les loups maintenant, ce gène s'activera.

- Certainement.

- Alors, quand ils viendront, je demanderais à Sam de venir avec quelques loups pour les obliger à quitter cette terre.

- Mais Carlisle, vous allez mettre les loups en danger, s'offusqua Bella.

- Pas si nous les préparons. Le plus dangereux de ces nomades est James. Si il sait qu'il se trouve face à une force plus imposante que la sienne, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Et je ne serais pas seul. Je demanderais à mes garçons de m'accompagner. Ils resteront cachés pour intervenir si cet entretien devait échouer. Chacun assurera ainsi la protection des uns et des autres.

Le plan de Carlisle obtint l'approbation de la famille. Bella se rangea aussi à cette approbation, mais elle ne pouvait se départir d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se demandait si au contraire, les loups n'attireraient pas l'attention de James. Seul l'avenir le lui dirait. A force de parler, le temps avait continué sa course. Et le ventre de Bella rappela aux vampires qu'ils devaient maintenant nourrir une faible humaine. Bella devint cramoisi. Emmet éclata de rire.

- Oh ma pauvre chérie, je suis désolée. J'avais complètement oublié, se désola Esmé. Je vais préparer ton repas.

- Non, ne vous dérangez pas, je peux tenir le coup, crâna bravement Bella.

- Bella, tu dois manger, dit Edward avec sérieux.

- Et puis j'inaugurerais la cuisine, ajouta Esmé. Et j'ai fait tout un tas de provisions. J'espère juste ne pas avoir perdu la main. Je vais te faire un plat italien.

Se levant, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine à vitesse vampirique pour s'atteler à sa tâche.

- Bella, en attendant, tu viens avec moi, décida Alice. Il faut que nous déballions tes achats de la semaine.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Je veux voir ça, dit Rosalie, je vous accompagne.

- Les garçons, vous pouvez partir, ordonna Alice.

- Alice, tenta Edward.

- Non, rien du tout. Allez donc chasser. Quand tu rentreras, Bella sera tout à toi, avec quelques changements. Et prenez la voiture de Bella pour faire les modifications adéquates.

- Super, on va s'amuser à faire du bricolage pour protéger ma petite sœur. Avec tout ce qu'Edward a prévu, annonça Emmet.

- Edward, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien d'extravagant sur ma camionnette, s'énerva Bella.

- Et je vais tenir parole. De l'extérieur, ça ne se verra pas, promis, dit en riant le jeune vampire.

- Allons-y avant qu'elle ne te fasse cracher le morceau, dit Jasper. Je sens le doute qui l'envahit.

Les jeunes hommes quittèrent le salon aussi vite que possible, fait pas trop difficile pour des vampires. Alice et Rosalie emportèrent Bella vers la chambre d'Alice. Carlisle rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Esmé frémit de plaisir.

- J'adore notre nouvelle fille. Elle apporte une telle fraîcheur dans cette maison, dit Esmé.

- Et notre fils est si heureux. Notre famille est enfin complète.

- Mais Carlisle, tous ces événements, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter tout de même. Notre famille court de grave danger. Ce ne sont pas tant les nomades qui m'inquiètent que les Volturi. Notre famille recèle tant de talents. Et Bella qui s'avère être un puissant bouclier contre toute forme d'attaque mentale.

- Esmé, je connais les Volturi. Si malgré nos précautions, ce qui devait se produire dans les livres arrivait, nous réagirons comme tel. Nous convoquerons nos amis et nous gagnerons sans nous battre avec l'aide des loups. Il faudra penser à augmenter notre garde-manger. Quelques travaux seront nécessaires pour agrandir la cuisine.

Esmé embrassa son mari. Tout en discutant, le couple avait fini de préparer le repas de Bella. Les trois jeunes femmes descendirent. Evidemment, la conversation entre les deux parents n'avaient pas échappé à leurs filles vampires. Bella n'avait pas tout entendu, mais elle était observatrice. Avec ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres, elle savait reconnaître les états de sa famille vampirique. Le caractère trop prévenant d'Esmé ne lui échappa pas. Elle s'installa pour manger. Les vampires la regardèrent s'attaquer à son repas avec sollicitude.

- Esmé, c'est délicieux. Au lieu de me regarder, si vous me disiez de quoi vous avez discuté, dit posément Bella.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que nous ayons parlé de quoi que ce soit, dit Carlisle sur la défensive.

- Une petite chose que j'ai gardée pour moi et que j'ai fait jurer à Edward de garder pour lui, je reconnais quand vous me cachez des choses car vous avez des tics caractéristiques. Je ne vous les dirais pas, mais je sais quand vous essayez de me cacher des choses, indiqua le jeune humaine.

Les vampires écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En une seule matinée, elle était parvenue à surprendre plus d'une fois des vampires.

- Je sais que je suis humaine, mais nous sommes une famille. Et une famille ne devrait pas avoir de secrets.

- Bella, ce ne sont que des inquiétudes légitimes par rapport à tout ce que nous avons appris ce matin, énonça Carlisle.

- Et je parie que cela concerne les Volturi avec le fait que notre famille a trop de talents en son sein.

Nouvelle surprise de la part des vampires.

- T'es sûre de n'être qu'un simple bouclier ? demanda Rosalie.

- Oui, simple déduction. Vous ne croyez pas qu'Edward et moi n'en avons pas parlé pendant tous les soirs de la semaine. Je m'imagine facilement à votre place Esmé. Je vais avoir peur pour ma fille. Et Aro sera tout aussi intéressé même si notre enfant est un hybride. Une famille avec quatre talents puissants. Je ne peux qu'imaginer votre angoisse.

- Oh mon enfant ! dit Esmé. Tu es vraiment merveilleuse.

Et elle serra Bella contre elle. La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte.

- Bella, nous protégeons notre famille. Si les Volturi doivent venir, nous agirons comme dans le livre en prévenant nos amis. Par sécurité, quand vous reviendrez de votre lune de miel, je préviendrais nos cousins proches. Ainsi une première ligne de défense sera en place.

- Merci Carlisle, dit Bella avec émotion. Esmé, c'était vraiment délicieux.

- J'avais peur d'avoir trop salé, mais je suis contente.

- Allez, assez de pensées lugubres, dit Alice. Cet après-midi, c'est relookage et essayage.

Bella souffla pour montrer son ennui et son découragement. Rosalie rit de son rire cristallin.

- Il te faudra t'y habituer.

- Je sais. Personne n'échappe au petit lutin diabolique, dit en riant Bella.

- Merci du compliment. Maintenant en haut.

Et sans attendre, Alice porta elle-même Bella dans sa chambre. Bella fut placée sur une chaise dans la salle de bain. Alice et Rosalie s'amusèrent à frictionner les cheveux de Bella, lui firent un masque de beauté, lui lissèrent les cheveux et l'épilèrent des pieds à la tête. Bella fut extrêmement gênée quand elle se retrouva nue pour cette partie. Elle s'en rendit à peine compte, se demandant comment elle en était arrivée jusque là. Après cette première préparation, ce fut autour des essayages. Toujours nue, elle dut essayer une vingtaine de dessous, du plus sobre au plus sexy – certains accompagnés d'ensembles affriolants. Rosalie et Alice s'amusaient à commenter, faisant rougir Bella. Car les deux jeunes femmes ne se gênèrent nullement pour commenter leur vie privée devant leur sœur. Cependant, Bella se prenait au jeu petit à petit. Elle finit même par dévoiler à Alice ce qu'elle porterait logiquement le premier soir de sa nuit de noce. Le temps fila à une vitesse monstrueuse pour Bella entre les mains de ses deux sœurs. Les garçons revinrent en début de soirée.

- Juste à l'heure, dit Alice avec ravissement. Bella tu es parfaite. Viens te contempler.

Bella s'avança avec prudence devant la glace. Elle n'était pas à l'aise de marcher avec des chaussures à talons. Quand elle se vit dans la glace, elle ne se reconnut pas. Le choc la laissa sans voix. Alice et Rosalie l'avaient métamorphosé en ce qu'elle deviendrait. Sa peau diaphane avec une légère touche de maquillage nacre. Elle portait une longue robe rouge, fendue des deux côtés de ses jambes. Elle portait des bas noirs. La robe lui collait comme une deuxième peau. Ses cheveux cascadaient avec grâce jusqu'à mi-dos. Bella n'avait jamais paru aussi belle. Elle ne songeait même pas à la culotte transparente noire qu'elle portait. Elle contemplait cette parfaite étrangère sexy, n'osant croire que c'était elle.

- Alors ? s'inquiéta Alice.

- Heu …

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle resté sans voix. Alice on devrait se préparer si on veut aller au restaurant tous ensembles.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne peux sortir comme ça, paniqua Bella.

- Bien sûr que si, rigola Alice. Donne-nous cinq minutes.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne prirent pas longtemps à se changer. Bella ne vit autour d'elle qu'un tourbillon flou de mouvements. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver au cœur d'une tornade comme l'Amérique pouvait en connaître dans certaines régions. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient prêtes. Elles s'étaient accordées sur les vêtements de Bella. Elles portaient toutes les deux de longues robes rouges fendues. Cependant, leurs couleurs étaient moins criardes. Et Rosalie portait une décolleté tout en profondeur. Bella ne put s'empêcher de contempler le décolleté. Rosalie rit de la tête de la jeune femme.

- Bella, arrête, je vais finir par croire que tu as envie de les toucher.

La jeune femme rougit.

- Allez mesdames, les garçons s'impatientent. Et je veux voir la tête d'Edward. Il se demande quel malheur nous t'avons fait subir.

Bella tremblait légèrement sur ses jambes tant elle était nerveuse. Au moment de sortir de la chambre, elle faillit perdre son équilibre. Heureusement Alice la rattrapa de justesse.

- Bella, sois plus ferme sur tes jambes, la gronde Alice.

- Qu'elle me dit, marmonna Bella. Je ne suis pas un vampire.

- Ce n'est pas une question de vampire, c'est une question d'assumer ta féminité, rigola Rosalie. Dis-toi que tu fais plaisir à Edward. Bien que je me demande s'il ne va pas tomber dans les pommes.

- Non, mais nous allons bien rigoler, promit Alice.

Prenant chacune un bras de la jeune femme, les trois jeunes femmes descendirent avec grâce les marches pour se présenter devant le reste de la famille qui était réunie dans le salon. Quand ils entendirent les pas des jeunes femmes, ils se retournèrent pour voir les trois déesses descendre. Edward resta sans voix. Emmet siffla. Jasper ne quitta pas des yeux son amante. Esmé et Carlisle souriaient de voir ainsi leur bru. Esmé se dépêcha de trouver un appareil photo. Edward était totalement absorbé par la vision de sa Bella.

- Voici notre sœur, annonça fière d'elle Alice. Edward, la décence veut que tu fermes la bouche en présence de dames.

Emmet rigola un grand coup en donnant une forte tape dans le dos de son jeune frère. Celui-ci revint miraculeusement à la réalité. Il voulut répliquer à son frère mais la vision de son amour obstruait ses commandes de réflexions vampiriques. Jasper lui envoya un sentiment de paix. Edward le remercia d'un signe de tête. Avec des pas hésitants, il attendit que Bella ait atteint le bas de l'escalier pour lui tendre la main. Bella rougissait fortement. Elle était le point de mire de toutes les attentions.

- Alice, je te félicite, tu as fait un excellent travail, lui dit Esmé.

- Et encore, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, assura le petit lutin.

- Non, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, dit d'une voix paniquée Bella.

- Désolée, je l'ai déjà vu.

- Foutu don ! injuria Bella.

- Oh la, mais elle se rebelle la petite humaine, s'amusa Emmet. Alors Eddie, n'est-elle pas craquante ? Tu es certain que tu vas tenir deux ans ? Je me demande ce qu'elle porte d'autre ?

- Emmet, la ferme ! grogna Edward.

- Oh juste quelques petites choses exquises, répondit Rosalie avec malice.

Et elle envoya dans l'esprit de son jeune frère le descriptif d'un ensemble sexy que Bella avait essayé. Edward voulut interrompre le flot de pensées, malheureusement Alice ajoutait ses propres commentaires. Edward était cerné de toutes parts.

- Les filles, cessez ça, c'est pas drôle, intervint Bella.

- Elle a raison, ce n'est pas très sérieux, la défendit Esmé. Les garçons, allez vous préparer. Vous avez rendez-vous pour vingt heures.

- Oui maman, répondirent à l'unisson les trois garçons.

Esmé s'approcha.

- Laisse-moi te contempler Bella.

La mère de famille fit tourner la jeune fille sur elle-même. Bella eut l'impression de voler.

- Tu es radieuse. Laissez-moi vous prendre en photo.

Alice et Rosalie entourèrent Bella. Esmé enclencha l'appareil numérique. Elle invita ses filles à voir la photo. Malgré la présence des deux vampires, Bella illuminait. Les garçons apparurent, prêts à sortir. Bella prit le temps d'examiner son vampire. Elle en fut éblouie. Edward portait un costume beige clair avec un veston du même ton où dépassait le col d'une chemise blanche. Il portait des chaussures marron cirés. Elle déduisit que le costume devait venir d'un grand couturier tant il collait parfaitement au physique du vampire. Emmet et Jasper portaient eux aussi des costumes différents. Rosalie et Alice eurent des regards d'envie qui n'échappèrent à Bella. Et leurs pensées allaient dans le même sens. Edward entendit distinctement les pensées de ses frères et sœurs. Après leur sortie, la nuit risquait d'être longue pour certains couples.

- Vous pourriez cesser, dit avec énervement Edward.

- Allons, je suis sûr que tu aimerais envisager la suite de la soirée de la même façon, se moqua Emmet.

- Venez ici les enfants que je vous prenne en photo, ordonna Esmé, voulant éviter une énième dispute.

Les jeunes gens prirent la pose pour la photo. Edward tenait avec délicatesse la taille de Bella. Edward et Bella se tenaient au centre du groupe. Edward contemplait avec ravissement Bella. Et elle-même le contemplait amoureusement. En cet instant ils se sentaient seuls au monde. Jasper sentit comme son frère et Bella ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Alice rit. Emmet, avec sa vitesse vampirique, s'empara de la main de son jeune frère et la fit descendre plus bas. Edward sursauta brusquement et décolla sa main alors que Bella sursautait elle aussi. La photo était prise.

- Non, ce n'est pas drôle Emmet, tu as gâché ma photo, s'écria Esmé.

- Alice, comment as-tu pu accepter de me cacher ça ?

Bella était rouge cramoisi. Emmet rigolait de sa blague et en tapait cinq à sa petite sœur. Edward grognait de mécontentement. Malheureusement il ressentait encore le contact de sa main sur le bas du dos de sa compagne.

- Reprenez la pose, et pas de blagues ! ordonna Esmé.

Si Edward avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait. Il était rouge de colère à l'encontre de son frère et de sa sœur, en même temps il était extrêmement gêné d'avoir touché à cette partie de l'anatomie de sa dulcinée. Et Bella n'en menait pas large. Ils finirent par sourire pour la photo. Cette épreuve passée, elle fustigea le géant vampire qui rigolait.

- Et ça ne fait que commencer, dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

Bella se retourna pour toiser la blonde avec un regard suppliant.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Et puis tu devrais t'y attendre. Tu nous connais bien. Nous sommes farceurs dans la famille. Et nous agissons pour votre bien. Tu t'imagines, attendre deux ans. On va vous préparer.

- Rosalie, s'il te plaît, supplia Bella.

- Ca suffit ! Si vous continuez elle ne remettra plus les pieds ici, les menaça Edward.

- Attends Edward, je ne vais pas prendre peur de leur blague. On va vous monter qu'on saura vous résister, décida fièrement la jeune femme.

- Oh mais c'est un défi ou je ne m'y connais. Je le relève. Vous deux contre nous quatre. On va bien rigoler.

Edward regarda Bella avec fierté. Mais une certaine angoisse lui étreignit la poitrine. Ils connaissaient bien sa famille. Si ses frères et sœurs s'associaient pour leur mener la vie dure il se demandait s'ils survivraient. Et surtout s'il parviendrait à se contrôler. Il souffla de découragement.

- Bon, maintenant, décidons quelle voiture nous prenons, dit Jasper.

- La camionnette de Bella, annonça Alice. Je veux voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre maintenant.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Bella avec effroi. Que lui avez-vous fait ? Edward, tu avais promis.

- Je ne monterais pas dans ce vieux tacot, annonça Rosalie. Je prends ma voiture.

Bella se dirigeait vers la porte qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Cependant, courir, même à petite vitesse, avec des talons aiguilles, n'était pas pratique. Elle faillit tomber par terre. Edward la suivait heureusement de près et la stabilisa. Elle le remercia. Devant le garage de la villa, elle vit alors sa camionnette. Elle était rutilante. Les garçons avaient refait la peinture dans un rouge pâle. Les quelques chocs que l'engin avait connu avaient disparu. Elle paraissait mieux sans rien d'extravagant à l'extérieur. Elle en fit quand même le tour pour vérifier. Elle remarqua que le vieux pot d'échappement avait été changé, et que désormais deux pots d'échappements chromés dépassaient à peine de l'arrière de l'engin. Elle regarda Edward qui lui souriait.

- Je sais que tu tiens à cette voiture, et même quand tu seras vampire, les voitures ne seront pas _ton truc_. Cependant, on a apporté quelques modifications majeures.

- Que tu dis ! Un nouveau moteur commandé depuis trois jours, toute une nouvelle installation électronique à l'intérieur qui peut être caché, un petit surplus de puissance pour le cas où, une nouvelle tôlerie renforcée, un …

Bella n'écouta pas le reste des modifications apportées à sa chère camionnette. Elle ouvrit la porte côté conducteur. En apparence, elle ne vit rien. Le gros volant avait été changé pour un volant cuir. Elle regarda Edward avec un air mauvais.

- Il n'y a rien d'ostentatoire, se défendit le jeune vampire.

- C'est sûr. Maintenant regarde l'astuce, annonça Emmet. Un vrai truc à la James Bond. Mode vampire.

Emmet appuya sur le bouton à côté du vieux radiocassette. Aussitôt, toute la façade se décrocha pour laisser apparaître tout un truc high-tech. Lecteur cd Mp3, indicateur GPS, tour minute luminescent. Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Emmet était aux anges.

- Et voilà le vrai truc à la James Bond. Tu soulèves le dessus de ton levier de vitesse, tu appuies sur le bouton, et tu enclenches les deux bonbonnes de nitro cachées sous le siège conducteur.

Bella était effarée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Bella, la plupart de ces gadgets sont l'idée d'Emmet, pas la mienne, je te le jure. Moi je me suis juste occupée de l'extérieur. Et je n'ai pas pu lutter contre ces deux là.

- Avoue quand même que l'on a répondu à tes vœux, faux frère, s'amusa Jasper. Et Alice nous avait donné quelques indices.

- Alice ! cria Bella.

Le petit lutin arriva de son pas dansant.

- Tu me remercieras un jour, lui promit la vampire. Maintenant tout le monde en voiture, sinon nous allons être en retard pour le restaurant. Je monte avec Rosalie.

Alice embrassa Bella avant de rejoindre sa sœur. Emmet sauta sur le plateau. Jasper monta côté passager ainsi que Bella. Edward décida de conduire la camionnette. Rosalie démarra en trombe. Edward démarra à son tour. La destination du petit groupe était Port Angeles.


End file.
